


Troublemaking Duke

by Mindfuldonut



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfuldonut/pseuds/Mindfuldonut
Summary: Claude is giving Byleth certain problems, making her job more difficult. His curiosity of her is only matched by her own for him.





	1. Chapter 1

The monastery was often quiet towards the weekend as most of its inhabitants would travel to nearby villages for shopping or to partake in various festivals throughout the nearby land. After a busy week of training, taking down bandits, and educating students on the proper method of reciting incantations, Byleth was exhausted to say the least. Even by mercenary standards, there was often long periods between jobs where there was a lull in work. Jeralt and her would often spend their time drinking, fishing, or just going about their own day to day business and meet up again at night. With being a professor at Garreg Mach, there was no such break. 

All the students had their own personalities and with that came the endless task of catering to their own learning abilities. Hilda, for example, had to be watched and threatened most of the time to ensure that her work would be done. Ignatz and Lysithea often worked ahead so they were usually prepared special work by her since they had no problems applying their knowledge. Marianne was bright, but had problems socializing with other students so Byleth often had to have one on one lessons with her to help her ease up around others. Raphael and Lorenz followed her lessons, though one would be distracted with eating and the other was always announcing his nobility anytime she questioned his answers.

And then there was Claude von Riegan. The Duke to be of the Alliance territory. He was in another category altogether. Though he did well in rallying his fellow classmates into paying attention during lessons, he seemed to have a way of finding himself alone with the professor and was using it to his advantage. His curiosity was nearly palatable and his fascination with the professor was borderline inappropriate. 

During training sessions in the courtyard, he would often “misplace” his upper body garments, leaving his chest bare. Now mind you, most of the males did this practice as well with each other as a sign of power and masculinity. The problem was that the training sessions he often did these at was private between him and the professor. 

While the two had grown close enough to where she would also place her coat on the side, she began to notice certain aspects about his physique as he insisted on learning hand to hand combat from her to round out his education. His explanation of being a well-rounded student was valid, however, when he was with other students practicing, he never made such an effort to “put on a show” or to have nearly as much skin to skin contact.

It was almost as if he were doing so on purpose.

There were many things Byleth was not knowledgeable to in the way of relationships and courting, but she was certain that there was no mistaking his actions. 

I will have to watch this one, he will get me in trouble.She often thought to herself as she finished up paperwork from the week and freshened up to explore the monastery on her only day off of the week. She was hoping that he would not request for another private training session and allow her mind and body to rest for one day. Though as she stepped out of her room and closed the door, she heard familiar footsteps coming towards her that sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Oohh, here comes your favorite student, Byleth. Mayhaps you should have brought another layer of clothing as it seems you’re shivering.

Byleth blushed and rolled her eyes at Sothis’ remark in her mind and made an attempt to block her out. It was a good thing that she was the only one able to hear the strange diety in her head. The Professor turned her head and was greeted by a smiling young man far taller than herself and clad in golden yellow and black garments. 

“Greetings, Teach. Hope I’m not interrupting anything. Your face is looking a little flushed, why is that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Thanks for reading my little fanfic, you guys! Your support really means a lot to me and I appreciate everyone who reads this. I hope to continue updating a few times a week! Jade xo

As soon as Byleth turned to look in the direction of the cause of her misfortune, a dazzling grin followed by a devilish wink caused her face to stay flush as she could not resist offering a dazed upturn of her mouth in return. The Professor allowed her arms to stay by her side as she began to walk past the future Duke. 

“Follow me if you wish to speak with me. As you know it is my day off and I plan to take advantage of that while the monastery is quiet.” She spoke briefly, though stayed at a pace in which he effortlessly followed by her side with that mischievous grin on his face. 

“I don’t mean to keep you long, unless you would rather me to, Teach. I merely had a question to ask you once you finish your daily duties. Why do I get the feeling you think I’m always up to something?”

“Because Claude von Riegan, you typically are. I’ve been here long enough to know your scheming ways.” she retorted as they entered the greenhouse. 

Lush plants and exotic smells surrounded them as they walked past a small section where the Professor had been honing her gardening skills. The were but a few seedlings in the fertile soil, but soon they would be growing into various fruits and vegetables from the Eastern Fodlan areas. They were in a secluded area and given the low population, not even the master gardener that resided there could see or hear from her post near the front. 

As Byleth kneeled down to give her plants a proper pruning, Claude knelt down as well close to her. So close, she could smell his faint cologne and the warmth from his body radiated near her. Again, blood rushed to her cheeks though she kept her calm demeanor as she cared for her plants.

“Now Teach, I would never scheme against you. Let me help you with those morffis seeds before you take the bud off. My mother used to bring me in the gardens with her when I was a kid so I know a thing or two. I can’t just sit here and watch you harm these little guys.”

The troublemaker was true to his word as she had become slightly distracted and was about to take off a bit too much. As he took her hand to show her where to pinch off, his touch lit a fire deep within her. It was brief, but it was enough to bring a tiny grin to her lips. One that the clever boy surely did not miss but not a word came from his lips. He leaned in closer to her, only mere inches from her ear. 

“You know, I think you’re getting the hang of this.” He remarked as they both stood, brushing the small bit of dirt from their hands. 

Byleth wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, unknowingly getting a small smudge of soil. The professor turned to the soon to be Duke and placed her hands on her hips.

“What was your question, Claude?” Though he had made the statement a few minutes prior to their entry into the greenhouse, he still had yet to ask her. She was quite curious as to what it would be and could keep her curiosity at bay any longer. The young man placed one hand in his pocket and with the other he licked the edge of his thumb before running it over forehead to remove the dirt. Byleth was so taken aback by the sudden gesture she flinched, though soon began to frown as he chuckled at her.

“Relax, I was just getting some dirt off your face. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get dinner together tonight. Most of our loyal Golden Deer members are going to be at the festival on the outskirts of the Monastery tonight. I thought it would be a good time to go over strategies and tactics.”

The young woman pondered his proposal and while she knew he was right, she also would have to be cautious around him of his intentions. She began to walk back to the entrance before she stopped and paused before she turned her torso and gave him a small nod.

“Sure, Claude von Riegan. We can have dinner together while we go over the next mission. We can meet when the dining hall opens. Don’t be late.” 

With that, she felt pride as she exited the greenhouse, though not before she heard a remark from Claude who she knew was grinning ear to hear judging by his voice.

“Oh, I would never keep a beautiful woman waiting, Teach.”


	3. Chapter 3

Byleth went about her daily tasks leisurely, making sure that she took her sweet time and enjoyed her day to the fullest. Once she dropped off some of the fish she caught at the dining hall, she was reminded of Claude’s words as dinner was quickly approaching. Though she remained stoic as ever throughout the day, on the inside she was pondering the different paths this could go. 

It was without a doubt that Claude was one of the more flirtatious students, nearly beating out the neverending torrent of compliments that Sylvain or Dorothea had constantly spewed out to not just her, but most of the other students. Lorenz was another flirty noble, however, he always came across as ‘overbearing’ to most of the women. 

Growing up with Jeralt, Byleth was simply not as exposed to this kind of behavior when it happened to be her that was the object of other’s affections. Jeralt kindly, and somewhat overbearingly, saw that she was not bothered by such frivolous things. Maybe because he never bothered with such things himself or that he never found anyone as enticing as her mother, but to her knowledge there was no romantic lessons coming from the mercenary. Of course, that did not stop Byleth from observing others. If there was anything she did well, it was keep a stoic demeanor while she examined others from a distance. 

To be prepared and ensure that there would only be discussions about battle and schemes, Byleth paced to her room and grabbed a few books and sketches. With study material in hand she wandered back to the dining hall to see the doors closed and Claude von Riegan standing in front of them with a picnic basket. He raised his hand as he jogged a few feet to her and grinned devilishly at her.

“Teach! So apparently, the cooks headed out to the festival and prepared some baskets for those poor souls still stuck in the monastery walls. Looks like we’re going to have a little picnic for dinner and I have the perfect place planned. Follow me!”

Byleth had her usual blank face, though her mind was churning. Perhaps she missed the memo about the dining hall being closed. Or perhaps she was not accustomed to these types of things. Whatever the reason, she was sure Claude had asked her to dinner because he knew this would be happening. With a light sigh, she followed him as he slowly set off.

“You wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would you?”

“Me? Nah. The cooks were mentioning it after lunch. I mean, I might have suggested they take the night off but it was for their own benefit. Really.”

“Sure, Claude. Where are you taking us? These books aren’t that light you know. “

Without another word and keeping with the pace, Claude gently took the books and sketches under one arm with the picnic basket reached over his back in the other. 

“Let me carry these, Professor. It’s a secret, but it isn’t much farther.”

The playful twinkle in his eyes brought out an upturn of her lips. After a few more minutes, they entered a small courtyard overlooking the pond. The sun had begun to go down but there would still be enough light for another hour or two. It cast a colorful gimmer on the water as the shadows of various fish could be seen beneath the surface. 

Claude placed their basket on a stone table that had a few benches around it just big enough for two people to fit per bench. Since it was partially out of the way, sounds coming from the celebration could be heard but it was hidden well by a few ancient oak trees. He placed the books down next to the basket and turned to Byleth. She was enraptured by the view, though she were lying if she didn’t admit that in the evening light the student’s bronzed skin didn’t glow almost as bright as that smile of his. 

“This...will do. You come here often to woo the ladies? Or perhaps practice with your bow at hitting targets below?”

The professor jested as she sat down and began to spread out the books and drawings. Claude took a seat on the bench directly next to hers, a spicy and exotic scent washing over her from his close proximity. They were less than a foot away from each other and while she was focused on setting the meeting up, he was turned to face her with a softer expression on his face, though it was turned toward the docks. 

“Nah. I just come up here to think sometimes. And watch everyone below. Before you say anything, I like to admire the ease at which they live their lives. It's almost as if they don’t have a care in the world as they fish and socialize near the pier. It makes me forget about things for a while.” He paused briefly as she had turned to face him, her own expression one of understanding. “Sorry to get mushy on you. I know we’re here to go over tactics for the upcoming bandit raid so let’s get into that.”

“Claude, I understand what you’re talking about. I, too, have never known a ‘simple’ or ‘carefree’ life. I think that being here at Garreg Mach is about the closest thing I have ever come to one. But yes, let’s get to that.” Her glazed over eyes quickly snapped back to the task at hand as she began opening weaponry books for the lance, sword, and axe users. “I think that if we equip Hilda-”

“Oh wait, Teach! Let me grab up a few snacks first before we get down to business!”

Byleth’s student reached over her to the basket, grabbing a few apples and drinking flasks for them both. Blush rose to her face as the hem of his sleeve brushed against her cheek though she kept her gaze on the books below her. When she did turn to him he was offering her a bright and polished red apple with an exuberant grin that made her chest feel a tinge of tightness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case y'all could not tell, I like a slow burn. My plans with this story is to lead up to some mature sexual content between the two, def not for kids. I will do warnings before any smut, however, just in case. Again, thanks for reading! <3

Not wanting to seem rude, Byleth took the apple with appreciation and bit into it before also accepting the flask of what she assumed was water. She turned her head to look out at the pier below them, noticing a faint outline of whom she assumed was Cyril sweeping around the area. 

“Claude, why does he always feels the need to clean with such...gusto? I’m sure that we have groundskeepers that can…” Mid-sentence, Byleth turned to Claude to find that he was already staring at her, or perhaps he never stopped. It was almost as if he were evaluating her or pondering something, that familiar grin absent from his mouth for once. “Is something wrong?”

As if he were snapped out of a daze, the young Duke’s gaze came into focus and that smirk appeared. He finally turned toward the table, though now his elbow was touching Byleth. The young man took a swig of the drink and shrugged.

“He likes to work. Can’t say he isn’t a hard worker for sure. If he were enrolled as a student, I would like to have him as part of the Golden Deer but he insists on being Shamir’s apprentice for Lady Rhea.” He paused and turned his head toward Byleth. “Nah, just a lot on my mind is all, Teach. I know I play around a lot and may not seem serious half the time-”

“Most of the time.”

“Alright, alright. Most of the time. Geesh. I was just thinking about the Mission later this month dealing with Lord Lonato. You know Ashe joined to join us for the mission, right? I told him I would talk with you but honestly, I believe the little guy is going to be coming with us with or without permission. I just don’t get why a noble like Lonato would be plotting a rebellion. In your years as a mercenary, have you ever seen something like that? And why is he using his own people and putting their lives at risk like that?”

The professor could tell that he was deeply troubled, though she had no prior knowledge of his anguish in class the past week. Byleth placed a hand on his arm and gave a light squeeze before tilting her head.

“You’re right, Ashe would be coming with us with or without my permission. I know his loyalty to the church runs deep, but this is his adoptive father we are talking about. I do not mind so long as he does not get carried away and keeps the mission before he takes any regrettable actions. As far as seeing men risk the lives of others for their own misguided musings, yes. All the time. Though I have to admit, this one strikes me as strange. I’ve heard a few of the students talking about his son being executed by the church, is that true?”

“‘Fraid so. It was a long time ago. I never knew the guy, his son Christophe. I hope we can solve things rationally without putting many innocent lives at risk.” He paused for a few minutes, Byleth’s hand becoming warmer and she realized she had not moved it since she had comforted him. She removed it and picked up the apple, taking a small bite and wiping the juice that fell down her chin. Claude seemed to be reading a few of her notes on battle formations for the terrain they would be patrolling before he spoke. “Speaking of you being a mercenary, how long exactly were you a mercenary for, Teach?”

“Well, I’ve been traveling with my father my whole life. When I was too young he would leave me with those he trusted. But I think perhaps into my tenth year he began to bring me to the field. I didn’t fight much then, he asked me to study the motions on the field to get a grasp for things. It wasn’t long before I picked up a sword about five years ago when in my teens. Things just came naturally.”

“Interesting..So that would make you...how old again right now?”

“Claude, I’ve told you and others several times. My own father does not even know my true current age. It is not something him or I have ever worried about.”

“Right...but everyone has to know how old they are. If I had to guess based on what you’ve told me, I think that you’re only a few years older than me.” He tapped her elbow with his as he chuckled. Byleth sighed and the two of them went on discussing battle techniques. 

As time went on, she felt far more comfortable with him than when they had initially sat down. Before long, the sun was beginning to go on and they were running out of light. There was still plenty of light stretching out from the festival so it was obvious that many of her students were going to be very tired and unable to pay attention. In other words, a perfect time for a pop quiz.

Claude closed the book he was reading from and stood up, stretching out his arms.

“Well, Teach, I think we should head in for the night. I can walk you to your room if you would grant me the honor.”

“If you would like, I won’t object. I think we got a lot of work done here. By putting Hilda in the front for offensive actions, though she will definitely protest, it allows the ranged members of our house to hold their positions. Do you think she will object?”

“Oh I don’t doubt she will.”

Byleth also stood up and grabbed a few books, Claude grabbing the remaining and placing them in the empty basket. The pair walked side by side, not seeing a single soul on the way to the main grounds and Byleth’s room. As they got closer, the young Duke turned his head toward her.

“Hey Professor, earlier you almost seemed nervous about being around me. What were you afraid of? That I would ask you on a date or something?”

Byleth’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, though the lack of light hid it well. She cleared her throat and kept her stoic gaze forward as they continued their trot.

“I would not put it past you. If I am being honest, yes. It was something along those lines.”

Claude turned to face their path and gave a soft chuckle.

“Now, would me asking you out really be such a bad thing, Teach? Am I not handsome enough for a beautiful woman such as yourself?”

“Claude, it is just that. I am your Professor. It would be inappropriate and I cannot begin to imagine the scolding Seteth and Lady Rhea would give me for such a thing. Plus, showing favoritism to one noble might incite war between the Alliance and...why are you laughing?” 

They had neared her room and she found herself slightly flustered for the first time in...well, her life. Her back was against the door frame as she saw Claude taking a few steps closer and putting the basket on the ground with one hand and placing the other near her head on the doorframe. 

The heat from his body, now closer and nearly touching her chest, warmed her from within. If she had a pulse, it might have been as loud as a drum. Claude’s emerald eyes peered down into her oceanic blues. She could not tell what he was thinking, even though she felt as if he were peering into her soul, discovering all her secrets, even the secrets she knew not herself.

“Teach, I think you need to relax.”


	5. Chapter 5

If she had a heart, it would have been in her throat. Byleth and Claude stood there for what seemed like hours but in reality, it was mere minutes. Neither waived in their position or gave into the other. Before long, Claude gave a slight chuckle before kicking off the door and picking the basket up again, beginning to walk away. He stopped and turned his head, a side grin visible even in the dim lighting. 

“Have a good night, Professor. See you tomorrow.”

Well that was interesting. Was he placing you through a trial of some sort? Sothis’ voice rang through Byleth’s mind, her voice so loud it nearly made her jump as she had stood still for so long. When Byleth focused back to where Claude was, he was already gone.

She had no idea what to think of what just happened. Would he have kissed her? Would she have liked it? Had he tested her to see how she would react? 

Questions raged through her mind as her and Sothis went back and forth in her mind, the Goddess surprisingly being “Team Claude” while Byleth was trying to rationalize what had happened. Unable to sleep, she laid in bed still dressed in her clothes from the day as she was too dazed to change. Eventually she fell asleep, though not before the image of the young Duke being inches away from her face danced through her mind. 

\-------------

Weeks had passed since Byleth’s encounter with Claude, though the private lessons with him had also stopped for the time being. The young Duke had been whisked away for a week in between then for a roundtable that his grandfather had wanted him to sit in on. During that time, the Professor was able to go about her days without worrying about tiptoeing around that sensitive subject.

But was he really the cause of the discomfort or was it that for the first time in her life she had ‘feelings’ towards something that wasn’t fighting or killing? 

You’re scared to admit your feelings to yourself. 

Lately Byleth had been ignoring her when it came to matters regarding anything about a certain tall, dark, and handsome student of hers. Besides, the mission to deter Lord Lonato’s actions was the next day. Claude was still absent due to politics, but he was due back at any minute. 

They were having a lesson in the courtyard today going over the formation they would take if they would need to battle the following day. So far; Hilda was trying to pawn her work off on others, Leonie and Ignatz were in a debate on whether bows or lances would be more effective on various terrains, Lorenz was making an attempt to show off his lance and riding skills to Marianne, and Raphael and Lysithea were actually doing the work Byleth had assigned them (though sneaking sweets in on the sides). 

From nowhere, an arrow whizzed past Raphael’s head and into the apple Lysithea was about to bite into, pinning the unsuspecting fruit to the wall. 

“Hey! Knucklehead, what do you think you’re doing just flinging arrows around here? That was my snack for the afternoon. How inconsiderate-“  
The white-haired girl stormed off, much like a child would if they were particularly angry.  
“Claude! My man! Your aim is getting better and better! We should celebrate in the dining hall tonight to prepare ourselves for tomorrow!” Raphael boomed as he patted their head of house on the back before getting back to work.  
Byleth had been working with Hilda on trying to get her to choose an axe to use for the battle tomorrow, though she had complained that none were ‘as pretty as a lady such as herself’. As the Professor was lecturing her was when all the commotion had begun but not before seeing Hilda’s rose-colored eyes flare and a sly grin replace her usual pout.  
“My my my, look who it is Professor. I’m glad our dear Claude didn’t miss training today.”

The Professor turned to see what Hilda had been fixated on.

Claude and Raphael had just finished their chat and the young man was walking over to his teacher and Hilda. He wore only his traditional black slacks and boots, though his shirt and cape were nowhere in sight. His tanned skin helped to better define the muscles he had and while he was not as sculpted as Raphael, he was not an unpleasant sight. That much was apparent in the near drooling Hilda was doing. Even Marianne was blushing, and she no longer was as focused on what Lorenz was trying to unwillingly show off to her though he was oblivious to that.  
He held in his hands his usual bow with a few arrows, but also had on some yellow fingerless gloves they often used in mock hand to hand combat scenarios.  
“Hey, Teach! Sorry I was gone for so long but business as usual. I have a lot to catch up on after being with boring nobles the past week, so I was hoping you could help me with my hand to hand combat in case I’ll need it for tomorrow.”

Byleth was about to say something, but Hilda took a few steps in front of her and held her hands behind her back mischievously. This caused her chest to stick out more than usual as she made an innocent smile at her house leader.

“Oh, Claudie poo, I’m so glad you’re back! Why don’t I help you with your hand to hand training? I could use some practice myself.”  
The Professor was unsure how to feel as she heard the requisition from her pupil. On one hand she found it hilarious that one of the laziest students would be interested in doing that required any work. On the other hand, she felt a feeling she had never felt before. It ran through her spine like a white-hot rod and caused her to fold her arms over, though her face did not give away her sudden emotion as usual.  
_Oh my, dear Byleth is that jealousy I feel?_   
Jealousy? How could the pointy-eared being in her mind possibly know that it was that? What reason could she have for being jealous? Claude and herself were nothing more than student and teacher. At least that was what she was reassuring herself as Claude ran his eyes over her. It was as if he were calculating how she was feeling, though she was a stone wall when it came to others reading her outward emotions most of the time. __

_ __ _

Before she heard a response, Byleth decided it was time to get a grip on herself. She needed some advice from someone who knew what she was going through. She picked up her coat that she had placed on the ground and dusted it off, sliding it back on.  
“Welcome back, Claude. I trust you and Miss Goneril will play nice. I have some matters to attend to. Everyone keep training for the duration of the class period. Afterwards, get some rest and enjoy a meal in the dining hall. Tomorrow is a big day. Claude, you’re in charge.”  
Most of the students seemed pleased to not have her calculating gaze upon them as they finished up the practice. One however, to those who knew him well, faulted in his actions and seemed confused by her remark. It was none other as Claude von Riegan as he paused briefly before grinning wide and nodding at her. Beneath his gaze she could see a churning curiosity but he had Hilda hot on his heels so he would be unable to follow her. It seemed as if he were hurt by her refusal to train with him, though she could not tell his true intentions.  
“Don’t worry Professor. I’ll make sure everyone is ready for tomorrow. You can count on it.”  
Without looking back to see what became of the young pair, she promptly began making her way toward the one person she was sure she could trust with the tender subject. Once she arrived at their door, she knocked quietly though heard only a slight bit of shuffling.  
“It’s Byleth. I was wondering if you would have some tea with me, there is something I need to discuss with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Hey you guys! This chapter is when things will begin to spice up so fair warning from here on out! I'll try to keep it classy with some smut mixed in until I feel like the story I want told is done. I don't see that being for a longgg time so I hope you all stay with me until the end! I've been debating my next story and I already have a topic I will reveal at a later date so stay tuned. jade xo

Manuela opened the door eventually, still groggy from sleeping. She had a date the night before and had instructed her house leader to take care of the students for the day to ensure they would not miss anything. Byleth knew this because when she had walked past Manuela’s room the night before to meet with Seteth to go over the mission, she heard Manuela crying in her room about her horrible date while drinking her third bottle of wine. Or fourth, she couldn’t remember what the older woman had been talking about when she tried talking to Byleth as she passed.

The Manuela that she saw before her once the door opened was not her usual, seductive self that she paraded around as. This Manuela was still in her sleeping garments, a grey floor-length nightgown. Her hair was in no less than twenty different directions while her makeup reflected the rest of her appearance; smudged.

“Oh, thank the Goddess it is only you! You may come in as I make myself more presentable and we can have some of that delicious tea I mentioned to you the other day. I had another rough date last night. I’m not sure why all of these men appear as such a delectable sight when really they are snakes in the grass like all the others.”

Manuela wadded through the mounds of clothes scattered haphazardly on the ground to her vanity that was just as littered with various things as the rest of her room. Byleth awkwardly found a pathway to a chair and scooted the papers over as she squeezed in to sit and wait.

“So, my dear Byleth, what brings you in today? Surely you are tired of my endless ramblings about the opposite sex. Are your students giving you problems? Need me to bring my wrath upon anyone threatening my sweet, little Byleth?”

Though most would have considered that condescending, Byleth knew that Manuela felt some sort of responsibility over making sure that she was taken care of since she was so young and new to the monastery. Byleth was quiet for a while, unsure of how to approach the topic.

“Come out with it, I’ve heard it all and probably done it all, as well. Nothing can surprise me, even if you were dating one of the…” Manuela had been observing Byleth’s facial and body expressions in her mirror while she was speaking. When the experienced teacher had asked her about dating, Byleth’s face had acquired a pinkish color in her cheeks and she had adverted her gaze to the floor. Manuela whipped around so fast she was only halfway through fixing the makeup on her face.

“A student!? How delectable. There are so many eligible bachelors…or ladies if that is what you’re into. How exciting! Wait, have you ever dated a noble before? Some of them can be exhausting!”

The inexperienced professor frowned and looked puzzled at the barrage of questions Manuela was throwing her way. As Byleth sat there reconsidering if Manuela was the best option for this, she decided to just come out with the true thing that was bothering her.

“I don’t know what to do about it,” Byleth almost uncharacteristically began fidgeting with her hands and staring down at them. “Manuela, I have killed people. Many people. I can use many weapons and make weapons out of everyday objects. I can jump into battle at the drop of a hat and use my authority to command many soldiers. I can even teach a bunch of kids who are actually not so much as children but people in my age range. I just don’t know how to be with another person or how to navigate my own feelings for another person.”

“Well…I- “

“Manuela, I have never been with another person romantically. It’s never been on my mind as much as it is now.”

There was silence in the room for a long, agonizing time as Byleth was expecting the other teacher to laugh or make fun of her. Nothing came. Not even a hint of a smile graced Manuela’s lips as she crossed the room, with trouble since there was not a path made, and grabbed both of Byleth’s hands. A comforting smile fell on the older woman as she brushed a piece of hair that had fallen in Byleth’s face.

“Professor Byleth, while most others may deem it inappropriate to have relations with a student of yours, I would like to remind you that you are also learning while you are here. You are just as much a student as you are a teacher. You are teaching your students about the ways of war, weapons, and how to defend themselves and those they love. But you are also being taught by them how to socialize, relax, and find yourself. While Jeralt is a wonderful father I am sure, I know you have not grown up with a maternal figure and I am afraid there are some things he cannot teach you. I can help you with that, don’t worry. And it will stay between us.”

And so started the next 4 hours of Manuela going into detail about everything from her first crush, to her first time with a man, to her first time with two men, to her first time doing anal, to her first time being in love, to nearly everything in between that a person could think of. She had truly done it all in Byleth’s opinion and once it was late enough for the young professor with now enough knowledge about love and sex to write a novel, she had to excuse herself. Not before giving the former opera singer turned medic a long and grateful hug.

Byleth had been able to put Sothis to the back of her mind so she would not taint the Goddess’ ears, even if she was sure the green haired deity had seen and heard all of those things before. She certainly knew more than when she went in there and by Manuela telling her about her own personal experiences, it allowed Byleth to question how she would handle certain things. Not to mention it put a few things into perspective and while she still believed it to be wrong from one angle, if she were to become interested and date a student, he would be around her age, so it was a normal thing for people their age to be doing.

First and foremost, she was just Byleth. Yes, she was a mercenary and a teacher, but she was also a woman who had feelings (though they were few and far between most of the time).

The world was not so black and white, and she knew that going into it that an official relationship was not something that she could easily pursue if that was Claude’s intentions. As she was rounding the staircase to head back to her room, she overheard a few students gossiping. Normally it would not bother her since it was not curfew time, but a single name caught her attention as she stopped before she turned the corridor.

_“-Claude really was with Hilda? Wasn’t he with one of the other students in the Black Eagle House a few months ago?”_

_“Dorothea? I think so. I mean he isn’t as bad as Sylvain, but he has definitely had his fair share of girls around here. He is such a flirt; I can’t stand it sometimes! I wish he would flirt with me since he has with half the female population.”_

_“I swear, if you end up seeing both Sylvain and Claude, I think I might puke.”_

Byleth stood for a moment before continuing down the hallway. Her face growing hotter by the minute as she crossed her arms as if a chill had run over her.

She was furious.

Had he been playing with her emotions this whole time? Had he truly been with so many women and how many of those women did he manipulate with his charm?

“Idiot. Such an idiot.” Byleth muttered to herself angrily as she neared her room, fumbling to get her key in the lock to open it. By the time she opened it, she noticed a small package with a note attached to it. It was a bag wrapped simply in brown parchment. She chose to read the letter first as she was curious about who could have gotten in her locked room to begin with.

_Dear Teach, you left the door unlocked earlier. Don’t worry, I asked the groundman to lock it back up for you after I left. Your room is pretty neat for someone as busy as yourself, by the way. Anyways, I brought back some tea from the roundtable meeting I attended the other day. After our mission, I hope you’ll join me for some._   
_ -Claude_   
_ P.S. You should really lock your door. You never know what kind of creep could come into your room._   
_ P.S.S. I missed your training today. Hilda got tired five minutes into it and I ended up getting beat to a pulp by Raphael._

Byleth already felt herself softening, though she would not be fooled so easily. As she undid the package, she discovered a bundle of exotic smelling tea leaves that reminded her of the duke to be. She placed them on her desk and called it a night.

So many things had transpired that day and she was unable to decide the clear path. While she did feel some attraction to Claude, or a lot of attraction, she knew that nothing serious could come from a young man like himself. She may decide to play his game in secret, but if it came down to him or her job at the monastery, she knew the clear choice.

Or at least she thought she did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The following chapter may be inappropriate for younger audiences. Reading discretion is advised. However, if you like a lil’ spice this is prob for you. Jade xo

The “friendly” arrest of a conspiring noble turned into a battle to the death once Lonato set his sights on Catherine or “Cassandra” as he called her. Ashe had tried to reason with him, but to no avail as the father would have struck down his own adopted son. Byleth had jumped in front and would have taken a paralyzing blow had she not been faster than the fallen noble. It might have seemed like a reckless move, but it was calculated, and she had known thanks to divine pulse that Ashe would have been done for. After that, Claude seemed short with her for some reason, but he didn’t mention anything as they headed back to the monastery with the grave news. 

Once they informed Lady Rhea of the possible assassination letter, her house took off to unwind after a strenuous ordeal. Byleth had gotten some blood on her breastplate armor as well as her cape. The exhausted Professor went to her room and swung the door shut, sighing deeply. 

Such a day it had been and whenever she used Divine Pulse, she always found herself fatigued more so than if she had been doing mercenary work all day. Her cape sleeves fell to the crook in her elbow as she reached around to take her blood-stained armor off. It fell to the floor with a deafening thump as she also dropped the cape to the ground and stood in the middle of her room with her hands on her hips, eyes closed as she pondered the events that had happened that day. 

You really should be more careful. You know how draining Divine Pulse can be. Such is the power of a being like myself and even a gifted mortal like yourself can have difficulty getting used to its influence.

“I know, Sothis. I couldn’t just allow Ashe to get killed ag- “

_People die, such is fate. You attempted to save Lonato several times today and talk him out of the conspiracy he was caught in. Each time he would have taken the life of one of your students or yourself. You cannot save everyone, dear, young Byleth. You will lose part of yourself doing so._

“I know I cannot save everyone, but I have to try. It’s not in me to let others die when they could live. I don’t care if I die protecting them, I -”

“Teach, you talking to yourself?”

Byleth nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the male voice ringing throughout her room. She clutched her chest and turned around to see Claude standing by the doorway, an apparent look of both amusement on his face shrouded in a certain heaviness. While he was not grinning, his eyes were drilling holes into hers. 

“Claude, how did you get in? How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long, but long enough to hear you saying you would rather risk your life than admit the hand that fate gave you.” He placed his hands in his pockets, his eyes shifted over her form quickly, though not quick enough for her to realize what she was wearing. Or better yet, what she wasn’t wearing. After removing her breastplate and cape she was still somewhat dressed from the waist down in her usually tights and shorts, however her top half was barely covered by a thing, almost sheer, black camisole that she wore to make the armor more breathable. 

In the dim lighting, the faint outline of her curves could be seen but it was difficult for her to assess whether Claude was concerned.

“I saw what you did today. It was reckless even by my standards, Teach.”

That was all he had to say? It lit a small fire in Byleth as her eyes flared briefly before she crossed her arms in an attempt to cover up. 

“I did what needed to be done to protect my students, Mr. von Riegan. Had it been you or any other my house members, I would have done the same. It is my responsibility to protect all of you.”

Claude’s emerald eyes flared as he took a few steps closer with his hands by his sides now. He stood only a foot or so away from the young woman, his height difference still obvious as she gave him her customary glare.

“Byleth, your life matters, too. I saw you running towards Ashe before Lonato even made a move like you knew what would happen. Just like you did with Edelgard that day we met. Without a thought of asking me for an arrow or Lysithea for a spell, you charged right in without telling us anything about your plan. I’ve schemed plenty in my time, but I’ve always let you in on them when it was risky.”

“Claude, I am your Professor. Address me as such. And I have had many years of experience on the battlefield to know a tough call when I see it. It had nothing to do with you.”

“I understand what you’re saying, but…Teach you’re important to us. To me. You’ve taught me-us so much. I’m sort of fond of having you as my Professor.”

The tanned young duke took another step towards her, his face softening as he approached. As he raised a hand to push her chin up so they could see eye to eye, Byleth felt a ringing in her ears as she remembered the conversation, she overheard the girls mentioning the night before.

“We need to set boundaries, Claude.”

At first, he froze in place by her proposition, but then a devilish beam came forward to claim its spot on his face. He took another step forward, one hand on her chin and the other by his side as he waited for her to continue.

“What do you want to come from this, Mr. von Riegan?”

He pondered for a minute before answering, a playful tone to his words.

“That’s not the right question. The question is what you want, Byleth.”

“I think it is not wise for anything more between us to be serious. I know you Claude, I’ve heard of you around here. Judging by our positions, if we engage in anything more it must be secret, and it cannot be long-term. You are the heir to the Alliance, and I am nothing more than a commoner. You know what I am saying to be true.” 

She was right, as much as it bothered her to suggest something ‘quick’ and ‘meaningless’, it was all she could do. There were many things that could happen to the pair of them if they were found out. By the look on his face, he understood that as well. A few minutes passed and she could tell his mind was deep at work trying to find ways around it. 

There were none. 

What she wondered was if he would have wanted something permanent, something more than another temporary lover. If that was someone who had those frequently called that sort of thing. She also wondered if she wanted more than her first relationship to be like she was implying. 

She had her answer as she felt soft, yet firm lips pressed roughly against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ‘bout that cliff hanger. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Byleth was inexperienced when it came to matters of intimacy. Luckily, or unluckily, for her, Manuela had given her some pointers. She was a quick study as well so even if she was throwing herself into an unknown situation, she would learn quickly. She matched Claude’s kiss with her own passion, slowing only when his tongue made entry into her mouth. The expertise the young man displayed as his tongue explored her mouth surprised her. 

Rough, yet gentle hands had found their way onto her hips, one slowly rising to play at the hem of her camisole. Her own hands had ended up with one arm crooked around his neck, grasping at his hair and the other resting on his shoulder. Her grip tightened the higher up he went. 

Byleth had blocked the Goddess out because the last thing she needed was her making snide or inappropriate comments. She needed no distractions from what she was feeling, which was more than she had felt her entire life. Warmth had begun to spread deep inside her as her body flushed from head to toe, what felt like fire following Claude’s touch. 

The young to-be Duke was grinning through their kiss, Byleth could feel the slight upturn of his lips as their tongues massaged one another. He pulled her closer suddenly, their bodies flush against one another as he pulled away his mouth from hers to lay kisses on her jawline, then neck, and stopping at her collarbone. 

A soft moan escaped Byleth’s lips for the first time as the sensation of having his teeth brush against her bone rattled her to her core. A building pressure made her feel frantic and needy as she pulled his head closer with force. 

“Teach, you better be careful. If you push me too far, I may not have any restraint.” He murmured the promise as he sucked on her skin, her body arching into his as a response. 

The blue-haired woman wondered why she had never made more of an effort to experience this before. It made her still heart feel as if it were jumping to life. His hand by her waist moved to her back holding her against him as his wandering hand inched the hem of her camisole and firmly grasped one of her ample breasts. Her nipples were taunt as his thumb moved to fondle the one in his grip, a certain hunger in his actions had grown the longer he touched her.

“Claude…”

Byleth had never felt so bare in front of another before. Emotions were not something that came in handy being a mercenary and throughout her life she had become adept at keeping them buried deep. While she did prefer not having them interfere with her everyday life, exposing herself in private in such a way felt like some sort of release she had never known she needed before then. 

It was invigorating.  
Not being able to get enough of letting her mind roam free and following her body’s natural reactions was a sort of high was something she wanted to never stop. 

Claude stopped without warning and pulled away from her, his own breathing heavy as he took a few steps back with his lips upturned. Byleth seemed disappointed as she panted, folding her arms in front of her chest as she looked displeased with his actions.

“Why don’t we continue this another time? I may be a scoundrel, but I also have things I would like to talk with you about. Plus, I like the idea of you being bothered by seeing me in class and thinking of us being together.”

“But, why-“

“I’ve been with others, Professor, enough to know experience from none. While you’re far from a beginner, I think going slow would be best for the two of us. Think of it as being something to look forward to.”

Byleth’s eyes widened as he revealed what she had not disclosed to anyone besides Manuela. There was no way he could have known; she was keeping up pace with him well enough. She felt no embarrassment, only curiosity at his findings. 

“How could you tell? Was I not what you expected?” She questioned him, her skin still tingling from his touch.

“I have my ways and you know I’m smarter than you think. Don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me. I think teaching my Teach would be a fun experience for both of us. I think we both need some rest, see you tomorrow in class, Byleth. Professor.”

He bowed his head and then exited as quickly as he came, leaving Byleth pondering even more than when he entered. 

So, this was how it was going to be. She felt as if the pair were playing a game of cat and mouse, switching rolls to battle for an upper hand over the other.

It was obvious that both of them were attracted to one another. He was far more experienced than she was, yet her lack thereof did not deter him. Was he hoping to get the upper hand in class and his workload? The professor assumed someone as smart as him would not be as foolish to think she would give him special treatment, especially since they were to keep their relationship a secret from those who thought ill of the pair. 

She felt frustrated as she grabbed a fresh change of clothes and a bath towel. She needed to take a cold shower. She needed to get her mind off of that devilishly handsome man and the image of what they had done together. She should be thinking of the assassination plot against the archbishop and how her class can prevent it from happening. 

What would her father think of her relationship with one of her students? Then again, he never truly disclosed the relationship between him and her mother, so he was not without his secrets. 

Byleth decided that she needed to put all of that out of her mind, as she usually did when her thoughts were bothering her. The professor gathered her thoughts and headed to the baths, her usual spot she had favorited upon using it for the first time when they first arrived. 

Late at night was always the optimal time for the professor as she frequently had trouble sleeping and a warm bath subdued her inquisitive mind. As she made it to the women’s bathing area, she was not surprised when she saw no one else there. Most people would be sleeping at this time of night, allowing her to cool her body down and relax. 

The Professor stripped and headed straight for the showers, reveling in the feeling of the cool water dripping over her warmed body. 

It was enough to calm herself and center her mind once more, though not enough to get the image of the tanned, brown haired man out of her mind for too long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Every time y’all (I’m from the south so be prepared to see me use that word a lot) leave comments, reviews, likes, kudos, etc it really makes me happy! I just want to thank everyone for their encouragement and appreciation for my story. It is my first one that I have written and if I’m being honest, it helps me ignore all my other duties in life and I appreciate y’all helping me do that. xD but really, thanks everyone. My plans for this story continue well into after the war ends and such so expect a pretty decent length. Jade xo

The next day the house had been given their mission to guard while the Goddess’ Rite of Rebirth would be going on. It was an obvious distraction technique as they had discussed in their findings. She was glad her house could all come together in agreement and was ready to be alert throughout the whole month leading up to it. Leading up to the traditional ceremony, Byleth was going to try and prepare her students as best she could since no one really knew what to expect. It was going to be a busy month, but they could not be young and sheltered students for too long. 

As Byleth walked to class, books in hand, the usual chatter among everyone quieted down. By the time she reached the front of the class, her boots clicking against the floor was the only thing that could be heard in the room. A heavy feeling shrouded the room like a mist as what had happened with the late Lord Lonato was still fresh on everyone’s minds. Byleth placed her books down on her desk near the front, turning towards the class. 

“Good morning everyone, I trust you all slept well?”

Her cyan eyes scanned over all of them as she leaned against her podium. Fatigue still shown on their faces, though it seemed that most had taken the events from yesterday well. As her eyes lingered over Claude, the devilish young man giving her only a half smirk as their eyes met, Lorenz interrupted.

“Some of us would have slept better if a certain future Alliance leader wouldn’t have been sulking around in the hallways late at night when others were getting their beauty rest.” The noble proclaimed, giving away that Claude had been out of his room. The young Duke to be didn’t seem bothered and merely chuckled. 

“Sorry, I had couldn’t sleep and needed a walk to clear my head. Surely you can’t fault me after the day we had, Lorenz.”

The high and mighty noble scoffed but shrugged his shoulders as he realized the house leader was correct.

“Yeah, give him a break, Lorenz.” It was Hilda this time, sitting next to Claude and turning to face him while resting her hand on her fist. “If you ever have trouble sleeping dear Claudie, you and I can always walk together. I’m sure it will help you sleep better at night.”

While that kind of comment was normal for the ever-flirty Hilda, something about that particular day, time, and setting made a small tick in the Professors mind. Although she remained stoic as the students laughed and joked around, her slight jealousy nagged in the pit of her stomach.

_Jealous again? My oh my, dear Byleth you cannot hide much from me. After all, I know you.___

_ _‘Sothis, even if I am jealous, it means nothing. Him and I are not official in any sense of the word. He is free to talk with whomever he chooses to.’ Byleth retorted back, only to hear a knowing chuckle come from the green-haired god in her mind. When the room came back into focus, she could see Claude’s playful eyes meet hers for a second before he shook his head._ _

_ _“Thanks for the offer Hilda, I would take you up on that offer, but I think it just means we all need to work harder if any of us aren’t able to sleep at night. We need to prepare for the mission at the end of the month, so I think we should push ourselves to make sure that nothing happens to Lady Rhea or Garreg Mach. Right, Teach?”_ _

_ _Byleth had never been so thankful for Claude’s ability to reign in the students and keep them focused on the task at hand. It was the one skill she lacked in and even though he was her student, he always helped her in that department without being asked to. She was very appreciative of that feature and it caused her to shift in place as she stood, the memories from the night before fresh in her mind as her body flushed slightly._ _

_ _That troublemaking young man. This is what he wanted and while the students wouldn’t be able to notice the slight pink on her cheeks, it still bothered her._ _

_ _“Alright everyone, that is enough. Thank you, Claude, for the help. Now let’s get onto today’s lesson that I think will help us prepare for the upcoming mission. We will all be taking an introductory course in healing magic. Marianne is an expert in this, so once you read the passages in the books and practice a little, please see her to demonstrate. If she deems it satisfactory enough, then you will be given some free time at the end of class today. If not, then it will be whoever fails job to clean up the stables this week. And Marianne, if I find that anyone talks you into letting them pass,” _ _

_ _The Professor looked at Hilda and Lorenz as they were the two to try and get out of cleaning the stables more so than the others, “then they will also have to do all of your chores in addition to their own for the remainder of the month. You will not be penalized whatsoever because I know how you are. Now, get started.”_ _

_ _With that, she heard a rush to get started on studying while Marianne’s cheeks reddened but she seemed determined to not let anyone get the best of her. The work Byleth had been doing with her seemed to be paying off as she expected the young woman to run out of class, but instead she was taking down her own notes as a review. _ _

_ _Later on that day, most of the students had finished the assignment. They had done particularly well and even with the Professor standing by Marianne as she graded how well they performed the healing spell; she could tell that the young blue haired woman was not letting them get past her and truly standing her ground. _ _

_ _As the class begin to disperse for the day, she heard footsteps coming closer to her desk. She had been absorbed in a particularly good book describing different pincer techniques, so she kept her down._ _

_ _“Hey, Teach, have a minute?”_ _

_ _Her head popped up as she pursed her lips into a delightful beam as she gazed at Claude, now realizing the other students had left and it was just the two of them. He stood in front of her desk, his fingertips from his right hand lightly grazing the wood as he made invisible patterns while they spoke._ _

_ _“Yes, thanks for your help today. I am surprised by how well everyone took to this lesson.”_ _

_ _“Well, the thought of them doing more work fueled a few of them. I think using Marianne like that was a good call, she isn’t as bad as when she just started. You’re getting the hang of being a Professor.” Claude walked around to her side of the desk, leaning against it and propping a knee up. He crossed his arms against his chest as Byleth inhaled his exotic scent, once again feeling the warmth of his skin. It was still light outside, only being late afternoon so the threat of anyone walking past and questioning them was there. Afterall, they were less than a foot from one another and those with wandering eyes could certainly make accusations. _ _

_ _However, Byleth knew from earlier that most of the classes had let out and it was near dinner time. The majority of the monastery should be in the dining hall so they should be safe for the time being in the open._ _

_ _“Professor, earlier I noticed your cheeks getting a little red. Did what Hilda say make you feel jealous?”_ _

_ _“Claude, you and I are not a ‘thing’. I have no reason to be jealous of someone else that was vying for your attention.” Byleth paused, pondering the conversation between the two girls she had overheard nights before. “If I may ask, what is your interest in me? Surely you have had offers from other young women.”_ _

_ _The young man laughed lightly as he picked her chin up with his hand._ _

_ _“You’ve heard some rumors about me I bet. First off, when I did arrive here in the beginning and even before that I might have been interested in a few women. I can’t help that my charm and smile get the ladies interested. Secondly, I don’t do multiple partners. It’s too much work and I already have enough on my plate. I’m not sure if you have been told this or you realize this, Professor, but you are a very beautiful woman. I’m sure you’ve seen the way many of the men and even women around here look at you from time to time. I’m lucky that you’re entertaining a fiend like me.” _ _

_ _Claude reached down, lifting her face to his as he pressed his lips against hers once more as if to reiterate just how attracted to her, he felt. Byleth had never been told such things and it caught her off guard like the night before when he appeared in her room. He pulled back after the short kiss, his hand dropping back down to his side._ _

_ _“Since you’ve asked me a question, I think fair is fair and I should be able to ask you one.” He hesitated a bit, looking towards the wall before facing her again, a soft look on his face. “How is it that an attractive woman like you hasn’t had a man give her advances like I have? It isn’t anything to be embarrassed about and I don’t mean to offend you. I am just a curious guy.”_ _

_ _Byleth sighed and leaned back in her chair, her lips still tingling as she yearned for more. But it seemed that he wanted to find out more about her and she was fine with that as he had answered her question without hesitation. She figured she could explain her precarious state._ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; sOrry not SOrRy y’all. I needed them to finish off some exploration they had the night before, so this chapter is extra smutty so beware ya youngins reading this. Don’t worry, I have a cool off plan for them to build more support between them soon enough. Enjoy! Jade xo

Byleth stood up, walking over to the window and staring out into the hills behind the monastery. She honestly did not want to make a big deal out of it, and she did not feel much embarrassment about not having experience. The Professor shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the window, though he kept his distance as he waited in anticipation.

“It just never crossed my mind. I’m sure there were those that desired me, but we never stayed in one place too long. Jeralt also made sure that no one bothered me too much, whether it was an act of kindness or an act of an overprotective father. Most likely both. What was your first experience like? Have you been with others like myself or do you rather the experienced?”

The young man placed his hands in his pockets, slowly sauntering over towards her with the same pleasant expression on his face. 

“I had my first experience three years ago and it was…not what I had planned it to be. I know that is surprising since I am the master schemer around here. She was an older woman, a noble, that I had met before being announced the legitimate heir to House Riegan. I know that she had found out I was an heir before I even did. She became my advisor. Even encouraged me to make it official that I would be stepping into my position. We had a thing going until I moved here. Haven’t heard from her since, but I’m fine with that, we both had different things going for us and it was nothing personal.”

The young man paused as he came to lean on the stone wall next to the Professor, eyes fixed on the ceiling as if he was viewing the old memory. 

“I never really saw the act or anything leading up to it as being particularly special if the person means nothing to you. I’m not trying to make you feel insecure, but you’re one of the very few women that I actually care about and truly enjoy the idea of being with.” He stopped and quickly added more in, “But you know, nothing too serious. I’m just saying that I like you enough to have the will to be patient. Normally, I’m a pretty selfish guy. With you, I find you pretty interesting.”

Claude pulled Byleth in, navigating the pair of them to the nook by the edge of the bookcase. It was far more secluded and the chances of them getting spotted were close to none. He enclosed her against the wall, his hands unbuckling the armor so he could slide it to the side and gain entrance to her bare chest behind that black camisole. One hand crept up and massaged her left breast while the other was crooked around her neck to help angle her neck towards him. 

“Tell me Professor, how would you like to be handled?” He murmured against her soft skin, gently suckling on it afterwards as his chest pushed tenderly against hers. His movements became softer and more filled with passion as he moved over her chin with his lips to rest them against her own. 

“Soft, eh Teach?” He whispered between their clashing tongues before he suddenly removed his hand from her breast and grabbed her wrist with both of his, raising them above her head. This had caused Byleth to gasp but not before his mouth shushed hers with a force that caused a desire to grow deep inside of her. Her back arched into him as the ferocity of their kiss deepened, their passion feeling on the verge of madness. 

Byleth felt completely lost in the feeling of their bodies moving against one another, his tight grip keeping her arms locked in place. Suddenly, she nibbled on his bottom lip as the pressure grew inside of her and he pulled back with lustful eyes and an awful grin.

He could be the end to her if he truly wanted and, in that moment, all of her mercenary tactics had seemed useless. This made her feel more than saving and she wanted to become more experienced in how to feel like this more often. His voice was husky as his eyes lulled her into a trace.

“Rough, too? Professor, you’re hard to read sometimes. What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want, just don’t stop.” It escaped her lips quickly and was not a request. It was a direct order. 

Without warning, though she did demand it of him, Claude held both of her wrists between one hand and the other moved to unbutton her shorts. The leggings made things difficult, but without making too much of a fuss over things he managed to slip his left hand in between her leggings and underwear. A sharp breath escaped her as he felt her heat, through the thin cloth, his fingertips playing at the seams. 

Whatever restraint he seemed to have had went completely out the window and was on its way into four towns over. No, whatever was driving him felt animalistic to Byleth and it was not something she had expected herself to react so…. deprived to. 

How she had gone her entire life not knowing this thrill was beyond her. 

His hand pushed her underwear to the side, not entering her depths but merely skating the surface teasingly. It was driving her mad. Her hips moved with his touch as she felt sticky and hot. She wanted to be in a more private area so that their clothes could get lost. She wanted to feel the chest she had been teased with for so long. 

Claude allowed for her hands to fall as he gripped the back of her head, once again their lips and tongues thrashing together. Byleth also realized that she felt something hard against her side where his pelvis was pressing. Underneath all his layers of clothing she could still feel the intensity of his erection, her curiosity in it was forgotten as two of his fingers entered her folds. 

Had her mouth not been occupied, she could have screamed in pleasure. He was an expert in reading her body language, though she was unsure if this was all going according to his plan as his restraint had dwindled and most likely diverted them from whatever he was going for. Byleth groaned against his mouth as he explored her wet cave, diving deeper only to resurface and massage a tiny area near the top. 

After only a few minutes of immense pleasure, a surge of warmth radiated through her body as he struggled to stiffen her whimpers and keep their secret hidden from wandering eyes. Or ears at this point because she was sure that she was being louder in the stone room. Surely her cries had echoed and alerted someone nearby. No one came into view, and when her body was done twisting against his and her breathing became more stable, she finally leaned heavily against the wall. Her legs felt unresponsive as well as her mind. 

Claude removed his hand with a fulfilled look on his face as he kissed her once more then assisted in clipping her breastplate back into place as well as her lower body garments. He seemed so satisfied with himself as he leaned on his side, placing his hands in his pockets and admiring the view of her. 

“So if I were to be graded on my performance, I would have to say I think I really deserve that A+. What do you say, Byleth?” 

Without missing a beat as she gathered herself and ran a hand through her damp hair.

“I’m afraid not calling me by my proper title will have to result in you getting just an A. Better luck next time Mr. von Riegan.” 

The look on his face as his jaw dropped slightly in astonishment, as well as admiration, was irreplaceable. She managed to give him a brief grin before composing herself and walking back to her desk. 

“So…if you don’t mind me asking. Everything you expected? Nothing what you expected? You know I don’t usually question my work but I’m pretty curious about how your first orgasm felt, Professor.”

Byleth pondered a moment before walking toward the doorway, a grin larger than she had given him on her face as she turned around and nodded.

“I think more research is due. Not tonight, but perhaps later on. You better get to dinner, Claude. It’s getting pretty late. See you tomorrow.”

Had it come from anyone else’s lips; she knew he would not believe it. There was a spark that he had lit inside her that made her feel alive. And also, these feelings were new to her. She wondered where Sothis had managed to run off to in her mind, but she was sure the petite woman wanted to give them their privacy. She felt daring, inspired, and motivated. She truly enjoyed the experiences he was giving her, and she hoped they continued for a while longer. 

A singe of sadness rippled through her momentarily as she realized that this surely would be over once they graduated at the end of the year. It was a time she would not think about. These feelings were nice, but they barely chipped the ice that she had mentally placed over her heart for her entire life. 

He would get tired of her and find someone better, someone more eligible to be his future Queen. Byleth would do whatever it was that she was doing being a sort of vessel for a Goddess until she figured out more about it. She would like to stay at Garreg Mach as they offered her so much and there was still so much to accomplish. But she knew that no matter how much she wished things were different, the two would always be veered off into different paths.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Hey guys! I’m thinking to preserve my sanity, I will most likely cut down how often I post. I tried doing this and I couldn’t stop writing so I kept posting, maybe this time will be different. xD I was thinking 2 to 3 times a week, days I am unsure of. But definitely expect a chapter by the 3rd day because I can’t hold out for too long. I have school and 2 jobs to keep me busy in my personal life, so unfortunately, I have to be kind of an adult for that stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading, commenting, favorite, etc.! I appreciate it all!

The weeks went by and were more pleasant than she had hoped for in light of the possible assassination attempt on Lady Rhea’s life. That was unfortunate, but so far nothing had happened leading up to the Rite of the Rebirth. The class had grown exponentially in various fields, a few of them even upgrading their classes based on how hard they were studying and applying themselves. It looked very good on Byleth’s part, but she liked to think that she was only helping cultivate what was already there. 

Her relationship with Claude had become increasingly difficult, to say the least. It was pleasurable for sure, but he always seemed to catch her at the most inopportune times and in the most vulnerable of places. It appeared as if he liked the idea of being so close to getting caught, though she had to admit it did make things more exhilarating. The two had not gone farther than they had in the beginning of the month, which was bothersome. 

She wanted more from him, but every time she tried to go father he would simply laugh, and they would have to stop due to hearing footsteps or talking. It didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest and even though she had caught him off guard at the beginning, he seemed persistently patient in making sure that she didn’t get the upper hand on him again. 

The Professor was greatly annoyed by that. 

Whether he felt it was a good pace for the pair of them to go at for her sake or if he was merely making her desire him more, she could not tell, and it was most likely both he aimed for. There was one day in particular she got more irritated than usual while they were out training. He had been shirtless, and she was even wearing lighter garments as it was a hotter day than they were used to. 

Of course, he had wanted a one on one hand combat practice with her, though now was much different than before. Being around him in public while he was shirtless was more difficult. Anytime they met in secret he always remained clothed yet in practice, he insisted it was too hot to be bogged down by such garments. She found herself often distracted by his gleaming, defined chest and forced herself to keep her eyes on him while the pair had an audience. He seemed to have no difficulty doing that with her.

On that one particular instance, he had gotten the upper hand over her which was excellent because it meant he was improving. It did not seem like such an academic achievement when he had both of her wrists in his hands pinned to the ground while he knelt over her. She had done so to him several times and she was sure Raphael had been helping him practice without her knowing so he could best her. Her face turned the brightest red that day and many of the students joked about him finally getting the upper hand. He whispered something in her ear concerning the two of them and she scolded him later that day for being too obvious. That night he made sure she came no less than three times to make up for his ‘transgressions’.

It seemed like a good partnership between the two of them, despite having to make themselves scarce when others nearly caught them. So far, they had done well in that area. 

Jeralt had noticed Byleth smiling far more than usual and had asked her on many occasions if there was anything she wanted to talk with him about. She despised not telling him the truth, but she didn’t want him getting into trouble or scolding her on her decision. 

Manuela had checked up on her frequently, though she still did not know the identity of the student Byleth was seeing. The woman surprisingly never pried the information out of her; however, it was plain to see that she wanted to know more than anything else. 

The night before the mission was set to begin, Claude had mentioned a sword to Byleth that held great power and his desire to have it in order to help his people and maintain peace. The pair of them had snuck off afterward to his secluded spot overlooking the pond, enjoying a nighttime picnic to have a moment of calm before the storm the following day. They were dressed more casually; Claude wearing a golden tunic that accentuated his tanned complexion with black trousers and Byleth in a navy long sleeved, buttoned shirt with an academy styled skirt with tights. 

The two were lounged on a blanket placed on the grass, the basket set to the side as their lips remained locked and hands roaming one another. After a long time, they both surfaced to breath and laid their heads down, staring at the stars. 

“You know, I used to look at the stars at night and wonder just how many people were doing the same. It was only when I was older and given responsibility over an entire nation that the stars on the sky didn’t seem as big as the idea of governing a nation. My eyes can see the stars, I can count them if I really wanted to. But people weren’t the same. There were so many in small villages that I couldn’t see with my own eyes, but the weight of their lives felt the same as the ones I saw every day.” The young heir took a few moments before he continued. 

“I’ve always accepted my duties and I wouldn’t switch places with anyone in an instant. I really believe that I can bring peace to Fodlan one day, Byleth. Sometimes the weight of others feels like it outweighs my own well-being, and I’m okay with that. I would lay down my life to protect my allies and people without hesitation. What I’m trying to say is that it’s been nice doing whatever we’re doing and I’m thankful you gave a scoundrel like me a chance. It makes the weight of everything feel…lighter.”

Byleth felt touched by his words and turned on her side to face him, a soft expression on her face. She had started to allow him to call her by her name in private, but she still corrected him at times for no reason other than she could. 

“You know Claude, I think you’re going to be a really great leader when you graduate. If anyone could bring peace to this land, I feel like it could be you. I agree with you in that being here around you, the students, and just everyone makes me feel alive in a way I didn’t before as a mercenary. I still love fighting for those who can’t and defending a cause but being here I feel like I’m making more of a difference. Perhaps I’ll stay here for a while and continue to teach. Maybe one day the big shot Alliance Leader Claude von Riegan can come visit and impress my future students.”

Her statement brought a strange look to his face, but he quickly recovered and placed a hand on the side of her head. The Professor made an attempt to stifle a yawn and was unsuccessful as the young Duke chuckled and sat up.

“Come on Professor. I think it’s time to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us.”

Although she didn’t want to leave, she knew that she was getting tired from the long day or going over drills and battle plans. The next day they would be patrolling the grounds and protecting the areas they thought the enemy could get into. 

“You are right, Mr. von Riegan. Make sure to enter the corridor quietly so Lorenz doesn’t hear you this time. Sooner or later he’s going to follow to see where you’re sneaking out at all hours of the night.”

“Professor, I am an expert when it comes to sneaking. Plus, he’s too lazy to dress himself properly before following me. You know that takes him a while to get his hair how he likes it. 

With that, the pair walked back to the confines of Garreg Mach and went their separate ways, Byleth still pondering what she could have said to make Claude react to her with such an expression. She would have to find out later, there was a mission at hand and nothing would stop her from protecting her new home.


	12. Chapter 12

So much had happened in the past day that Byleth needed a minute to breathe. Things felt new, yet familiar all at the same time. The Golden Deer had successfully fended off the monastery from the intruders, but they had also discovered something incredible. A few things, in fact; there was a tomb that supposedly held the Goddess’ bones but also in that tomb held a weapon. The intruders had been after the sword of the Creator because of its power, but Byleth was the only one who could wield it properly. 

Lady Rhea had entrusted her with the powerful weapon which made her both grateful and concerned. While she was thankful that the Archbishop saw her as someone worthy of wielding the greatest weapon of their time. she thought it was very strange that out of all the experienced knights and followers, her father included, she chose Byleth. Surely, she was not the only one who could wield the blade. Maybe she was and perhaps the young woman was involved in something much greater than she believed, but she still decided to be wary going forward. 

Something else that was odd was how Claude had reacted to the sudden power Byleth was granted. He had mentioned a powerful sword that could cut a mountain in half, or something of that nature. It was hard to believe that the very weapon she wielded could be such a powerful deterrent. He seemed to be withdrawn from her and had disappeared after the ordeal while everyone was recovering. 

The young woman had snuck past Hanneman’s office, as she was not in the mood to get examined over her crest again and was in the library. There was not another soul around and in truth, she should have been in bed getting rest. They were granted the following days off after the ordeal and for their bravery, but she needed to know more about the sword that she was gifted.

Sothis and her had been going at it when she heard the door creak, the young man who entered was just as surprised as she was when he saw her. The male was wearing black trousers, a golden tunic, and a few other adornments on his clothes. It was none other than Claude von Riegan. 

However, when he saw her, he offered her a half smile that she attributed to exhaustion from their mission. He sat in a chair across from her and rested his head in his hand while the other laid on the table.

“You won’t find too much about it in those. Believe me, I’ve looked. The only one worth a damn is…” He rummaged through the pile of books she had accumulated and pulled a bright blue covered one, placing it in front of her. “This one. It has a lot of information about Fodlian lore that is pretty fascinating.”

“Thank you, Claude. Tell me, what are you doing out this late and what made you come to the library? You’re usually in the courtyards pacing when you can’t sleep.” Byleth had noticed the tired look in his face as if he were torn over something. “Something is obviously bothering you; you’re welcome to talk about it. Or not. I won’t pester you over it.”

The young male sighed deeply, and it was during that time Byleth saw how truly tired he appeared for his age; as if the entire weight of the world were on his shoulders. It was a while before he spoke, and they sat in silence as she peered up at him every now and then from the book he had given her. 

“Look, it’s just that the sword you’re wielding is a game changer. Imagine it were not in your hands and it was in a King or an Empress’ hands. They could control so much and have the potential to cause just as much chaos as they would peace. It’s more than a weapon, it is the end all to many things. I’ve been looking for that sword or something similar for a while now, ever since I had stumbled across it when I first arrived here. I’m feeling conflicted because I wish it were me wielding it because I can’t take the thought of letting my people down.”

He hesitated for a few minutes before continuing, finally making direct eye contact with Byleth since he had entered the room. 

“I know this sounds like I’m being selfish, and you know I’m already a selfish guy. What’s confusing me is that what I just told you is the truth, but there’s something else I already know. I know that you will use it for good and to unite the people. As much as I wish it were me, I also wouldn’t want it any other way because you’re one of the most unbiased people I know. I’ve mentioned this before, but you always seem to make people the best versions of themselves wherever you go. For someone who grew up a mercenary with little to no social development, you surprise me every day with how well loved you are around her, Byleth.”

“You remember me telling you about how much of an outsider a person can feel? I’ve never felt that way around you and I know the others feel the same way. My point behind all of this is that yes, I am jealous you have the greatest sword known to this land and all of creation, but I’m also hopeful for the future as long as you’re in it because I know our ideals are the same.”

She sat there in shock for what felt like minutes, but only a few seconds had passed. It made sense and while she was surprised by his words, she also knew them to be true before he spoke them. In truth she had been feeling the same way in that she wanted to use the sword to help unite the nation and with the Golden Deer by her side. More so, with Claude by her side. 

“Claude, I-“

“Kid? Von Riegan? What are you two doing in here at this hour?”

There was only one person who called her by that name. Before even looking at the doorway, she knew by the look on his face he had heard the way Claude was talking about her. It was a mix of concern, anger, as well as possibly a hint of murder ` geared toward the young male sitting across from her. This was going to be a fun conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Byleth’s eyes merely widened as her father walked in, a troubled look on his face, though his gaze was fixed on the young man across from her. Claude seemed to have kept his composure, but she could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his fist was clinched on the table. The older man walked in and sat next to Claude, facing the two of them with his eyes still transfixed on the young male that was surely about to meet his demise. Claude kept his composure, barely, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Ahh, Sir Jeralt. Last I heard you were sent on a miss- “

“Cut the crap, von Riegan. I heard enough and this isn’t my first time around the block.” The menacing father turned to Byleth, his gaze softening but not by much. At least the intent to murder had left his face once more. 

“Byleth. Tell me what’s going. It doesn’t take a genius to piece together what I just heard and make an assumption about the two of you. Had it been anyone else like Lady Rhea, Seteth, or any of the monks around here, I think that both of your reputations would be on the line.”

“Sir Jeralt, if I may, we were just- “Claude made an attempt to explain but was swiftly cut off. It seemed that his smooth talking did not work on everyone like Byleth had assumed. The young woman sighed and for once, Sothis seemed to make herself scarce during the troubling conversation they were about to have. 

“No, von Riegan. You may not. Never in my days-“

“Father. Claude. That is enough.” Byleth stood from her seat, her palms flat against the table and looking squarely at both of them. She turned to her father, first. 

“Father, you know I would not jeopardize my position here. I can assure you that Mr. von Riegan and I are nothing more than a professor and his student, and that is the way it will have to be. However, I am also of age to make my own romantic decisions, but you have raised me to not be foolish enough to value matters of the heart over matters of the brain. I am still the same, regardless of any decisions I make. Trust in me that I will not throw away the life I am building here for something so frivolous as love.”

Jeralt sat stony faced for a while, before sighing and also leaning back in his chair. Meanwhile, when Byleth’s eyes flickered to Claude he seemed unreadable for a change. Perhaps what she said was too harsh, but she knew right from wrong and would not change what she said.

“Kid, I do trust you. Whatever path you walk down, you know I will support you. I guess, ahh. I don’t know, thought the worse. You’ve grown so much here, and I haven’t seen you this happy in…ever. I just want to make sure you aren’t getting strung along on some sort of plot.” 

This time, Claude spoke, a meek grin on his face as he avoided Byleth’s gaze and made contact with Jeralt.

“I’m sorry you got the wrong impression. Byleth is right, she’s my professor. I care about her deeply, but I do have an entire nation to think about. Nothing here will ever affect the work I do for my people.”

It seemed as if Jeralt was taking in what the two were saying before he gave the smallest sign of approval, standing up from the table and walking toward the doorway. He turned to face them again, leaning against the doorway.

“You know, kid, Claude. Be careful. There are strange things going on and I don’t want anyone making the wrong assumptions about you two. Just…be smart about it and don’t get caught.”

Byleth was sure he wanted to say more, but neither her father nor herself were good with conveying their emotions. She let out a sigh as she sat back down, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

“You should go to bed, Teach. I’ll clean up around here. I’ve had enough for one night.”

Something about Claude’s words seemed defeated, but Byleth was not experienced in ways of the heart and he surely could tell that much. She was very tired and ready for sleep, though there was much she wanted to talk to Claude about. 

“Claude, I apologize for my father’s behavior. He’s never known me to be anything more than friends with someone. He can be…protective. Obviously. “

“Don’t sweat it, that isn’t the first run in I’ve had with an angry father. But really, get some sleep. You’ll need it for this coming month anyway. We can talk more another time.”

“Thank you, Claude…for everything.” She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, though something seemed to bother him. She decided that they would indeed talk about whatever it was later, but for now, she needed to get some rest to clear her head. Far too much was happening, and she did not know what to make of it all. Without another word, she left Claude in the library, glancing back to check on him and seeing him unmoving in his seat.

_Ouch, you know that was harsh, right?_

_‘What do you mean? Where have you been hiding?’_

_Oh, I’ve been here. Just watching as always. But one day, little one, you will know what I mean.___

_ _Without another word, Sothis vanished once more into her mind as Byleth made her way back to her room._ _


	14. Chapter 14

That month after those events were so vastly different to the previous month’s activities. Byleth had met Judith, a woman who had been knowing the young Duke for quite some time and the woman informed them both that Claude was to yet another roundtable meeting. He would be gone the majority of the month so the pair would not have much time to discuss what had happened between the two of them when Jeralt walked in. The Professor had a feeling that there was more to Claude’s words then the young man had let on, but she had other things on her mind that month.

After all, her father had mentioned that her mother was buried at the monastery. Much was still unknown in regard to her mother as Jeralt was as private in his past as ever, but there was promise that one day he would shed light on Byleth’s beginning. It only caused more confusion in her life and trying to unravel just where it all began without hitting more knots. 

Lady Rhea had given them a mission to investigate the Tower of Black Winds earlier in the month. The mission was but a few days away and they had just finished a long day of practices in the courtyard when Byleth announced that it was time to go to the dining hall and call it a night. 

“Ugh, finally. A girl like me needs to keep her wits about her and I shouldn’t go too long on an empty stomach.” Hilda chimed in as they walked as a group, Byleth rolling her eyes playfully as Raphael caught up to the front of the group. 

“Now that is something I can agree with! Teach we need more snack breaks to keep our energy levels up! Who knows what we will face in that tower coming up?”

“I can agree with that. Tomorrow we will have a day off to rest before the mission. I suggest you all use it wisely.”

Cheering abrupted from them all as they talked amongst themselves of the sleep they would be getting, studying they would get done, and one even mentioned the carbs he would be loading up on. A wistful smile crossed over her lips briefly as they entered the dining hall, all taking their respective seats. The spot next to her where Claude usually sat was still desolate. 

When Byleth looked up from the empty seat, she saw Hilda eyeing her as if she were a treat to be devoured. The pink haired girl scooted over into Claude’s spot, resting her head on her hands as she peered into Byleth’s deep cyan eyes. 

“Yes, Hilda?”

“Oh nothing, I just couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been sort of…what’s the word? Lonely this whole month without our house leader here.”

“It’s just…odd is all. Him not being here. He helps me a lot making sure all of you are in line. He’s a great help and will one day be a remarkable leader.”

The Professor turned to her food and began to eat at Hilda kept her cat like gaze on the woman. If she knew more than Byleth realized, she had not made it clear but it couldn’t be put past her.

The young woman tilted her head and beamed as she popped a few berries into her mouth before she continued to talk.

“You know what I hear, Teach? Before you came here Claude was quite a commodity among all the girls. Him and I have always been close, but he usually doesn’t keep me in the know of who he’s with. The past few months he has been acting pretty odd lately.”

Leonie picked her head up and laughed in agreement.

“Yeah Professor, he’s been actually behaving. Usually him and Sylvain are duking it on with the women here. Frankly, it’s disgusting, and they should be focusing on their studies, but I have to give it to him that he has been focused on his studies lately.”

“I’ve spotted him in the library more than usual, too! I think he will make a great leader for the Alliance if he keeps on his path.” Ignatz approved as he tore a piece of bread off and popped it in his mouth, 

“A leader is only as great as their partner; don’t you guys agree? Surely whoever Claude is seeing is having a great effect on him. I’m dying to find out who it is.” Hilda chimed in and the glint in her eyes made Byleth question if the pink haired devil actually knew about her and Claude. The Professor was an expert when it came to remain stoic, so she knew that her face would give nothing away. She was thankful when Marianne chimed in nervously, looking down at her food the entire time.

“Everyone, it is not our business who he is seeing. I think we should allow him his privacy.”

“I don’t care about his privacy or who he is with, as long as he doesn’t get in my way and helps us get stronger, he could do whatever he likes. Lysithea remarked as she finished her food then headed to the library without another word. Lorenz sighed deeply as he patted his mouth with a handkerchief. 

“Whoever he is with does not matter. He will likely be in an arranged marriage to another noble in a few years’ time. The Alliance needs a strong leader and while I believe that there are better candidates, the least he could do is marry a highly regarded noble. Such is the fate to those of us with familial duties.” The indigo haired noble sighed a dramatic breath.

“Pretty sure I could choose whoever I want to marry, regardless of their noble status. Just like the rest of you. Nobles marrying other nobles is such an archaic way of viewing things, Lorenz.”

The familiar voiced boomed as they all turned to see Claude grinning widely at them. Hilda squealed and moved to her rightful place as he slide in the table as Lorenz scoffed and headed off as well. Hilda held onto left arm as his right rested on the table. He hadn’t made eye contact with Byleth since his arrival, but she paid no attention to it. 

“Welcome back, Sir von Riegan. I expect your trip went well?” Byleth asked, tilted her head as she faced him. He shrugged his shoulders as she dug into his dinner, a few moments before he looked at her.

“It went about as well as you could imagine. I was hoping you could catch me up on the assignments I missed after this if you’re free, Teach.” Claude mentioned, a strange look in his eyes as he requested her. Byleth nodded, though kept her eyes locked on his for a few minutes. A wave of heat had ran through her body as the image of the two of them once again together was thrusted to the forefront of her mind. 

“Awww, Claudie how come you never ask me to catch you up!? I paid attention this time!” Hilda protested and pouted.

“Somehow Hilda, I doubt that. I appreciate the offer, but I think Teach is better suited for this. Plus, I need to go over a few battle techniques I picked up from Judith with our Professor.” 

As soon as everyone finished chatting and departed, Byleth and Claude were walking quietly next to each other on their way to her room. His hand had grazed hers, though he didn’t grab it as he knew the rules she had given him. After Jeralt had discovered them, she knew they had to be more careful in how they went about their fling. 

“So did you really talk to Judith or was that just a plot to get me alone?”

“No, I actually talked with Judith about a lot of things. Though I would be lying if that was my sole intention. It’s pretty hard to focus on meetings when you have a beautiful woman on your mind.” He mentioned so casually that it caught Byleth off guard as they neared her room, her hand reaching for her keys. 

Before she could get to them, Claude had her pinned to the wall, the darkness sheltering them from any passers view. He held her hips firmly against the stone bricks, his breath hot against her neck.

“You know Teach, I missed you more than I thought I would. I’m pretty curious as to if you missed me, your star pupil.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Claude, I think it’s pretty obvious I missed you as well. With no one getting on my nerves, I got far too much work done.” Byleth playfully retorted, relishing in the feeling of having him back. As if on cue, they heard footsteps coming around the corner. The young Professor felt her cheeks grow hot as she nearly pushed Claude to the ground to get him off of her. He landed on her door, barely, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Given that there was more than a foot of space between the pair of them, they figured they would be not receiving any questioning looks. 

Lorenz popped up from around the doorway, freezing when he saw the pair of them and shaking his head.

“Honestly, Claude, you should not be wasting the Professor’s time by trying to catch up on lessons you should have been ahead on before you left. I wish to speak with you about the results of the roundtable, if you would not mind us, Professor. Hilda had mentioned to me that he would be here bothering you for answers.”

Byleth had to hand it to the pink haired woman and her uncanny ability to pop up between her and Claude at the most inopportune times. Byleth straightened herself and proceeded to grab her keys, motioning for Claude to move.

“Of course, Lorenz. Besides, knowing him, he probably already went over what I was going to go over with him anyway. We can catch up another time, Claude. Get some rest before the mission you two.”

“Oh, you can count on it Teach. You know bothering you is one of my specialties.” Claude gave an innocent wink before walking off with his classmate and as they walked away, she could already hear Lorenz scolding the house leader about talking in such an inappropriate tone to someone that was their superior. As much as she wished that the two of them could get acquainted once more, she knew there were other pressing matters at hand. 

Still, the thought of Claude’s mouth on her neck had her up for longer than she wanted to be that night. 

The mission had come and gone, Byleth’s house doing excellent work and making her quite proud. From training with them, she had a sense of stability that was hard to come by than when it was just Jeralt and her on the road. She welcomed every day she was able to walk into class and teach them new ways to become better people. 

The revelation that people who try to use legendary weapons but failed to have crests turned to monsters was difficult to swallow. And the fact that Lady Rhea specifically requested this information be kept secret among those who know was hard to accept. It seemed that tensions were running higher since the mission, Edelgard attempting to pick a fight with Claude shortly after. When Byleth defended her house leader, the Black Eagles house leader cast a curious glare at her before walking off. 

The tanned young deviant beamed at her with appreciation before they left and went their separate ways for the day to finish a few tasks. Something about the way that he smiled at her made her feel as if the mass in her chest was beating, yet it was very much still. 

The days after that occurrence were quiet, though too quiet for the Professor’s liking. Hilda had managed to get in between her and Claude at every possible chance, though Claude her confirmed that she was doing so when he met with anyone that he spent more than a few minutes with. The pair’s secret was safe for the time being, but for how much longer she was not sure. If anything, the lengths at which the pink haired devil was going to were impressive and Byleth felt as if she were doing her job and actually teaching her something relevant. 

Things seemed quiet, quiet enough for Byleth to take a walk around the monastery and take in the sights. It was truly beautiful in its design. The plants, architecture, and even the animals that had made their home at the monastery added to its charm. It was such a far cry from inns and tiny tents with Jeralt that it made her scrunch her nose at the thought. 

Perhaps she was getting too used to things. Besides, who knew when Lady Rhea would relieve her of her duties and change her mind about them staying there. It seemed unlikely, but the fear of losing the new home she had come to appreciate so much was daunting. Not just that, but then what of her students? The young woman walked reflectively until she came to a quiet spot overlooking the small graveyard. She sat on the edge of the stone wall and gazed at her mother’s grave.

As questions filled her head, she heard footsteps approach her. It was none other than Claude, silent as he sat next to her though since they were in public, he sat at least a foot away and he seemed to be behaving.

“Has Hilda gotten wind of anything? She hasn’t left you alone for days now.”

“Nope, and she won’t find out. I know you already know this about me, but I am the best schemer around here. Right now, she thinks I’m with Ignatz in the library.”

“And? Were you? What was your explanation to get him to cover for you?”

“That I was going to talk to Marianne for him and see if she would pose for one of his paintings if he let me get some peace and quiet.”

“That is pretty kind of you, though good luck convincing her to do that. You know she gets embarrassed and Ignatz giving her so much attention is bound to set her running.”

“Not if I tell Marianne that if she can sit through it, I’ll get a new saddle for that horse of hers.”

“Ahhh, clever man. I would say you learned from the best, but you’ve been doing this far before I came into your life.” Byleth chuckled and took a few moments to look out at the scenery. She spoke as she stared down at the cats gathering under the tree below them, taking refuge from the sun for a nap. “My father told me that my mother is buried down there, in the cemetery. For my entire life he never made an inkling that she was laid to rest here, only that she died during childbirth and that was that.”

Claude looked at her, a serious look on his face as he turned his body towards her.

“And? How does that make you feel? What do you think, Byleth?”

She shook her head and rested it on her closed fist, contemplating that no one had ever been so curious about how she felt before she met him. 

“Strange. To think that this was where it all started and as much as my father tried to get me away from here, we still ended up right where it all began. Maybe I was always meant to teach here or end up here in some way.”

“Honestly, Teach, I agree. I think that we all end up exactly where we are meant to be and the truth can be right in front of our faces and we may not see it until the time comes.”

A long silence fell between the two of them, though both seemed comfortable in it and unbothered. Claude had taken to staring at the cats with her before he turned his face and peered at her with roguishly handsome emerald eyes. Byleth caught him staring and nudged his shoulder playfully.

“Now, Mr. von Riegan, why do you always look at me like that? You’re going to give people the wrong impressions.”

He raised a brow at her comment and a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“Because I think I’m starting to really like you, Professor. What if I didn’t care what people thought?”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Byleth blinked at him a few times, pondering over his proposal to not care what others thought. She knew that as long as she made something intangible, he would forever go after it. The man liked the game of cat and mouse, so she came up with an idea that she considered over before facing him. The blue haired woman leaned back on the stone wall, hands behind her to keep her steady. Cyan eyes stared deep into his for a few minutes before she raised a brow at him.

“Okay, if one day after you have graduated and both of our feelings remain the same, I shall consider formally pursuing a relationship with you.”

It was as if Byleth had dangled the largest, shiniest toy in front of a playful cat that was ready to pounce. His grin far exceeded what she was used to seeing and she could see him working through what she had said in his mind. 

“Well, Teach, I’ll have you know I plan on calling your bluff. I’ll continue to honor your wishes until then. That is, as long as I can continue to evade Hilda.”

Byleth smiled once more, positive that he would forget about her once he was gone and getting marriage proposals from dozens of noble women with their eye on the Duke of the Alliance. Feelings of pride tinged with melancholy at the thought of one of her students becoming leader and starting the life he was destined for. Whatever happiness she had experienced with him, she hoped that it would continue for as long as they were allowed because she knew one day it would be gone. Though it did not pay to dwell on such things.

As if on cue that there was genuine moment between the two, Hilda and Ignatz came running towards them. Though, their faces were not composed of confusion but with slight panic. Ignatz had to rest with his hands on his knees as the running obviously took a lot out of him. Hilda seemed fine, though her face seemed troubled.

“Professor, Seteth and Lady Rhea are looking for you. There’s some kind of emergency going on. I heard a few people mentioning that someone got kidnapped.” She turned to Claude, crossing her arms. “If this wasn’t a serious situation, I would be madder at you. I’ll let you have it this time.”

Byleth and Claude exchanged a quick glance before he nodded and she was off, running through the list of all the students names she knew off the top of her head. From there she went over the possible staff members that could have been kidnapped and for once, her chest felt heavy from the anticipation at finding out who it was. 

Flayn. It had been the sweet, gentle sister of Seteth that was taken. They were all unsure of the motives behind it, though she had her speculations it was because Flayn was the carrier of an extremely rare crest. The panic that Seteth was going through was felt throughout the monastery, most people offering him their condolences and turning the entire place upside down looking for her. Thankfully for them, Lady Rhea had just as much hope to find the young green haired woman alive and made the mission the Golden Deer’s top priority until she was found. 

In class, they all came together and devised a plan of action. They would need to get information from every possible person in Garreg Mach, including members of the knights. No one was free from their scrutiny. It took a few weeks, but they eventually got information out of every nook and cranny they could that led them on a solid lead. Once they found her and even allowed her to join their team, things finally felt at ease and it seemed as if the entire place let out a held breath. 

As it turned out, their best lead on who the Death Knight was happened to be a fencing instructor that took up residence at the monastery. Jeritza had seemed like an okay fellow if not odd at times. When she was living as a mercenary, she had run into all types of people that kidnapped others. Whether for money or simply the thrill, there was always a reason behind it. Although they managed to get Flayn back and another student as well, she knew that it was not the end of things. 

A fire inside of her felt lit as the desire to protect her students grew with each mission it seemed and she remained more determined than ever to ensure that their happiness would continue. 

As a way to get over the events that had happened that month, Byleth had a day off and had spent it working away in the sun. Between fishing, gardening, and running other errands, she was beat and needed to unwind. The next month was the battle of the Eagle and the Lion, a special occasion according to everyone at the monastery. Many of the students were already preparing in the training areas that the bath area was empty, save for the young professor. 

Byleth had managed to sneak away as everyone was engaged in a friendly debate on who would win, and she was far too exhausted to participate. Besides, it was not something she understood as she viewed them all as her students and the lot of them fighting was not appealing to her. She chose a stall in the women’s area that was far away as she could manage from any outside noise. The only sounds she could hear was dripping faucets as she closed the curtain to her stall, thankful that they had a running water system. 

On the travels with her father, bathing was not a necessity at times, and she loathed the feeling of being filthy. The feeling of water washing away always relieved any tension she held from the day. Byleth was dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around her chest that fell just above her knees. Just as she had finished pouring herself a bath, she about to remove her robe when she heard footsteps approaching. There was no reason why anyone would be in the baths at that time as it was also near dinner time so that gave her roughly an hour of privacy.

As she turned around, she saw a familiar tanned young man leaning against the frame of the stall, his eyes glued to her form and then they flickered to his face. Claude grinned and took a few more steps in, ensuring that the curtain was closed behind him well enough. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist, the defined muscles in his torso shimmering from the humidity in the showers. 

Byleth faced him, holding the front of the towel loosely in one of her hands while the other went to her hip. Both of their faces were beet red as they gazed at each other practically naked, though partially from the steam.

“Now, Claude, last I checked this was the women’s showers.”

“Oh, I can read, Teach. I saw you slip away, and I thought I could get some one on one time with my favorite professor. You know, make sure that you’re not getting too tense with everything that has been going on.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning for very mature content up ahead. Hope everyone is having a good weekend and thanks for reading. :D

Chapter 17

Whatever the young Duke was up to, Byleth had to commend him on somehow sneaking into the women’s showers, undressing without making a noise, and managing to find her. He seemed to have been stepping up his “game” or perhaps he had been planning on following her the entire day. She could not help but think that if she were the one to discover a female student in a similar situation, she would have to scold them for their actions. But then again, she was not a student and even then, they were nearly adults and knew what they were signing up for with such behavior. Just as she knew that by allowing Claude in the bathrooms with her, she was tensing with anticipation at what he had in store for the pair of them. 

“Well Teach, your water is going to get cold. Do you usually bath with a towel on?” The young man said casually, his tone had grown huskier as his eyes were fixated on hers. 

The sudden realization that he would be seeing her entirely nude hit her at once, though she did not feel embarrassment. He had managed to get Byleth undressed partially enough for her to no longer feel anything but heat coursing through her body at the thought. 

“You are correct, Mr. von Riegan.” She slipped the towel off, setting it on the stone stool next to the filled bathtub. As she stood before him, admiring his own bare chest, his eyes roamed along her body. She left him to stare as she turned on her heels and then lowered her lithe form into the hot water, steam still rising from the top. The water covered just above her breasts, the ends of her hair dipping into the water as her arms propped her up on the sides of the tub. “Well? Do you come into women’s baths to watch them?” She retorted, seeing the fire in his eyes as he paused a foot away from the tub.

After all the times he had seen her bare skin, she had never seen below his waist. Perhaps he was doing it out of respect for her circumstances or merely to cause her sexual frustration. Her cyan eyes had become glued onto his as she raised a brow and a rare smirk at the corners of her mouth. 

“Not usually. Usually it’s the other way around but I think this is a nice change of pace. If you’re inviting, then I’m joining.”

With the movement of one of his hands, the towel was laid next to hers. Byleth had always wondered about what male extremities would look like and she was not disappointed. She knew from basic knowledge and from hearing barmaids talking that not all looked the same and they varied in sizes. Claude’s length was fully erect as he paused before her, almost as if to allow her time to admire him the way he always admired her form. She had to admit, the size of his girth seemed daunting, but she suddenly wished that it was closer to between her legs. 

“Hey, Teach, you just going to keep eyeing me up or will you make a little room? I can always leave if you’re not interested.” 

A playful remark, his tone remaining husky as she rolled her eyes in jest and moved her legs closer to her chest. He lowered himself in on the opposite side, his legs on either side of her as his eyes never left hers. He almost seemed to enjoy seeing her studying him in such a way. 

Once they were settled and comfortable in the marble tub, Claude splashed some water on his face and then pushed back his hair before eyeing her up once more. Whether it was on instinct or because she could not wait any longer, Byleth leaned forward and moved towards him on her knees before settling in his lap with both of her legs straddling his waist. She could feel his cock pressing hard against her opening, the water masking just how much she truly wanted him. 

This seemed to catch him off guard as if he had not intended for her to act based off of her desire for him, though he welcomed it as his hands glided under the water and rested just below her rear. A frisky glint in his eyes as he pulled her chest against his, the water causing their skin to slide against once another. 

“I have to say Byleth, I didn’t expect this from you. Are you sure you can handle it?”

His remark seemed to not just stoke her desire for him, but in one painfully slow movement she lowered herself onto him. As he entered her, slight pain erupted though it was short-lived as he filled her. Byleth captured his lips as he bit her lower lip, groaning against her mouth. She moved her mouth to his ear, mimicking the way he had been doing to her the past few months.

“Can you handle it, Claude?”

The feeling of him inside her, his hands guiding her pelvis as she moved up and down was overwhelming. The only thing keeping her from crying out and giving away their position was his mouth on hers, as if he knew that if he let her lips go, they would be discovered. It seemed as if her playful banter had fueled something in him as he lifted his hips with hers, the water aiding in the delicious friction between the two of them. One of his hands remained where it was below her ass, while the other moved north to just behind her neck, pushing her against him even harder. 

The water, while highly useful, prevented them from going any faster as it was already sloshing around the tub from their movements. The hand that was behind her neck moved between them, gliding down her stomach to between her legs. Skilled fingers rubbed the tender bead above her opening, bringing new heights to the pleasure she was feeling. Byleth was sure that the women she overheard never talked about men caring about a woman’s pleasure nearly as much as Claude did and she felt pity over what they weren’t experiencing. 

After a few minutes of them continuing like that, Byleth felt a new feeling rush through her body and she pulled from Claude’s mouth. His hand quickly went to cover her mouth as she moaned against it, her body shuddering and clenching from her orgasm. 

“Now…Teach…can’t have you giving away our little secret.”

Claude panted, clearly close to reaching his peak as well. As Byleth recovered and her body slumped, he removed her from him. The loss of his member inside of her was shocking, but she rested against the tub and used her arms to hold her upright as she panted. Once she was away from him, his hand gripped her calf as his other hand dipped below the water and made quick motions. 

While the blue-haired woman knew very little about the inner workings of sex, she knew that it led to being with child if one was not too careful. She was thankful for his experience as he finished himself off, his body tensing before relaxing. It was quite the sight and her tired eyes could not stop watching until his opened and he grinned at her. Somehow, she knew that he enjoyed her watching him with such interest. 

“I know I don’t tell you this enough, but you’re so beautiful, Professor. If I wasn’t such a handsome devil, I wouldn’t be sure why you would be interested in me.” His remark left her chuckling as she began washing her body. His eyes followed her hands, though he merely sat and watched with a smile on his lips. Once she had finished and washed off, she stood up best she could as her legs were tired from the activity. 

Byleth braced herself on the tub as she exited, leaving Claude to stare at her naked body as she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself once more. She knew that their time was running short as he got out, allowing the water to empty before placing the towel around his waist. His member was still erect, but they were out of time. She was sure that this was part of his plan somehow and she wondered just how much scheming he truly did before joining her in the bathing area. 

“I am in desperate need for sleep. I trust since you got yourself in here you are capable of getting out unnoticed?”

“Don’t worry, I know a back entrance.” He whispered as they heard faint footsteps in the distance. Claude stepped close to her and placed a kiss against her forehead, Byleth leaning into him and wishing desperately they had more time. “Get back to your room safe. We need our Professor in top form for this month’s battle between the Eagle and the Lion.” 

He winked before ducking out the curtain, leaving her staring after him and wondering if it would get easier to see him leaving. She was thankful there was still time before he graduated and based off of the performance the two of them had, she would be taking advantage of it. Selfish or not, she could deny herself that he had taken quite a hold on her.


	18. Chapter 18

Since the event in the bathhouse, it had been hard for the two of them to manage sneaking off together for too long without some interruptions. Hilda had slacked off on following Claude around. If anything, it was because she knew there was work to be done that month and if he saw her not busy he was going to put her to work training. The Battle of the Eagle and the Lion was always a strong point for students as they wanted to show off and be at their best performance. 

Byleth had found that since her proverbial “seal” had been broken by the future Duke, she could not stop herself from thinking about him often. It was something that made Sothis leave her alone even though the green goddess was happy about their pairing. She never thought the goddess to be embarrassed by such things, but apparently that was the case. 

That day, the Professor had a meeting with Hanneman and Manuela to go over proper procedures that they would have to go through before the battle. It all seemed a bit much for something that was as trivial as a friendly battle between houses. Though, as they were all discussing it, she could already feel herself filling with pride as she declared that the match was pointless because her Golden Deer would beat the others. The spirit of the battle had gotten to her, though it took over half the month and a pleasant debate between teachers to rile her up. 

Hanneman stood up first and left once their discussion was over, leaving Manuela and Byleth alone at the table to finish their tea. Manuela had been giving her the eye all evening as if she knew something had changed about the quiet woman.

“I can’t quite place it, you know. I think something has changed about you.”

She stared a little harder at Byleth, leaning in to the table as she placed her forearms resting on it. 

“Professor Manuela, I’m not sure what you’r—”

“You’ve had relations with the student you were interested in. The two of you have bonded in an adult fashion, yes? Am I right?” Manuela prodded, a smirk on her lips as she waited for the blue-haired woman’s reaction. 

The response took Byleth by surprise as her arm stopping moving midair to her mouth, her teacup still in her hand. Was this woman psychic? Could she sense things that she had not told the young professor about? 

Byleth coughed before averting her gaze and taking a deep swig from her tea. Manuela practically shot out her seat with excitement, a broad smile on her lips.

“Oh, I just knew it! You’ve been in a better mood lately. You’ve even been staring off into the distance more than usual. I’m proud of you, part of me thought you would never go through with it. So, tell me, how was it? Please don’t save any details. I’ve been having such a dry spell lately and I need some excitement in my life.” Manuela spoke at an incredible speed as she curiously gazed at Byleth. 

The younger woman coughed and shrugged, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

“It was…amazing. I never put much thought into what I expected it to be like before. And I’m not going to give you any more detail than that.” Byleth smiled as the other woman pouted like a child and laid her head on the table resting on her arms.

“Oh, come on Professor. I’ve told you countless stories about my dates, though they’ve gone awry. Can’t you spare me just one, juicy detail?”

“Sorry, Manuela. Maybe one day. I should get back to my students, they’re in the classroom working on some tactical models and I fear for a few of their lives being left alone with the others.”

“Fine, I won’t forget you know. One day you’ll tell me!”

Byleth stood up and shook her head at the woman, knowing that even if she did trust Manuela, that type of information could get both professors in trouble if she ever told anyone. It was something she was not willing to risk, even if she was accepting of Byleth’s choices.

As the Professor turned the corner and exited the room, she spied pink hair and rose-colored eyes staring at her from the other side of the hall.

“Hello, Professor! I was just stretching my legs and decided to come check on you.”

For some reason, Byleth felt a sense of worry in her lower gut as she nodded and began walking back towards the courtyard where the classrooms were located. Hilda followed unusually close to her side, taking quick glances at her Professor with nothing but a devilish smirk on her face. The Professor had taken note and crossed her arms as she walked.

“Is there something I can help you with Hilda? Also, we had training earlier this morning and that should have been plenty of time to stretch your legs. You should be in class studying.”

“And you shouldn’t be sleeping with Claude, Professor, but we all do things that we aren’t supposed to do, now aren’t we?”

Byleth stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened and she swooped Hilda into a nearby room that was unoccupied. She closed the door as the she-devil sat on a table in the middle of the room and crossed her legs and arms. 

“Care to explain, Teach?”

She must have been listening in to Manuela and Byleth talking. That little sneak. Byleth let out a deep sigh, silently wondering what to do and what her student’s motivations were behind revealing she knew that information. Why hadn’t she just gone to Lady Rhea or Seteth? Why even mention it so casually to Byleth? 

This caused Byleth to have more questions than answers and her morality was what tilted the scales in the direction of telling the truth. 

“Quite frankly, yes. Claude and I have been—”

“OH THANK GOD BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS SOME WHORE FROM TOWN THAT I DON’T LIKE.”

‘…..What?’ Was all Byleth could think.


	19. Chapter 19

Byleth stood with her back against the door, the only thing she was able to do was the one thing she had mastered; staring at Hilda blankly. The young woman with pink hair had crossed her legs and had begun swinging them as she sat on the table, going on and on about the girl in town that she didn’t care for and how Byleth was a much better match for Claude. It took a few minutes before the Professor tuned back into the conversation.

“Okay, so how about we start off with how you found this information out? You heard what Manuela and I were talking about?” Byleth asked as she crossed her arms and frowned at the woman who seemed overly pleased with her sleuthing skills. Hilda nodded with the largest grin on her face possible at an attempt to play innocent.

“Well to be fair, anyone could have heard what the two of you were talking about and not knew who it was. I just happened to guess it was Claude. I didn’t know truly until you confirmed it.”

Byleth rolled her eyes and shoved her face into her palm, a sigh escaped her mouth.

“You mean to tell me you actually used critical thinking skills and manipulation to confirm your suspicions? Really, I’m more impressed then I am mortified at this point. I thought you weren’t paying attention in class.” Byleth waved her hand and then walked to the nearest chair and sat down, debating on how to go about the situation. 

Hilda jumped up and walked over, placing her arms around the woman and hugging her with a tight grip.

“Don’t worry, Teach! I know I may seem like an airhead, but I wouldn’t tell anyone this kind of secret. Claude is my best friend and you’re my favorite Professor. I adore both of you equally.” The woman backed up and paused before she placed her hands in a triangle pose under her face. “I only have one favor to ask for my discretion.”

_She is a manipulative one, isn’t she? _

Sothis chimed in and Byleth was almost sure that the Goddess was on the edge of her seat waiting to hear what the woman wanted out of her.

“Hilda, whatever you want, as your Professor you know I can’t show you any special treatment. I appreciate your support, but Claude and I are not a serious thing. You must know better than I do that this will not last and it is just a situational thing.”

Hilda pouted and placed her hands on her hips, a scheming glint in her eyes.

“Oh, come on, if you two really liked each other after hooking up so much, I’m sure he could find a way to make things work between you two. He’s too damn clever and you know it. I think that you’re scared to admit you really like him, Professor.”

Byleth’s cheeks reddened as she glanced down to the floor then back to the young girl in front of her. How was it that she was able to make such assumptions that Byleth had not even come to accept yet? Byleth was desperate to change the subject and made it a point to try to get back on topic.

“Hilda, what favor did you want?”

The noble knew what her Professor was doing, though she did not push the matter. Byleth knew fully well that it would be brought up again at various times during the school year, but for now she would be safe. Hilda brushed her pink locks to behind her in a swooping motion before she had crossed her arms.

“I want a new axe. The one I have is a little…frumpy. I want full creative freedom to decorate it as I please. Last time I tried you told me it was ‘too flashy’ for the battlefield. I want it to be flashy. I want everyone to know that it was Hilda Valentine Goneril was the one that stopped their dastardly deeds. It will make it better when I do my chant if I have a signature weapon.”

_I did not see that coming, little one. I think she makes a fair point._

_‘Yes, thank you for that, Sothis. Quite the eavesdropper today?’_

_I’ll have you know I am always eavesdropping. Not much else to do until we find out more information about why I’m here. Well, quit talking to me and answer her! Take the deal! _

Byleth shook her head in agreement slowly after her brief conversation with the Goddess.

“That seems fair enough, honestly. I guess I can allow that. You surely must know that Leonie will give you another talk about proper weapon design.”

“Yes yes, I can handle her. As long as I have your permission.” Hilda clapped her hands together before holding them behind her back and leaning toward Byleth, inches away from her face. “You know Professor, you and Claude would make some beautiful babies. I mean with your cute button nose and his tanned skin I think-“

“Hilda, I think we are done here. I believe we should go back to class before the others start to question our whereabouts. Please, outside of this room don’t bring it up.”

Byleth shot up out her chair and headed towards the door, opening it and walking out. She had hoped that Hilda would have stayed behind or wandered off somewhere else, but to her embarrassment the student was right by her side. They walked side by side, Hilda in a pleasant mood and even humming to herself as Byleth walked silent and eyes set dead ahead and arms crossed.

Before they entered the classroom, Hilda tugged on her arm and grinned earnestly at her.

“If you ever need advice or help, let me know. Okay, Professor? I really am happy for you, even if it’s a ‘temporary thing’. My father said that to my mother before they had my brother and well, you see that I’m here, right?”

The story seemed to be Hilda’s way of letting her Professor know that not all things end up as they were originally planned. As they walked into the classroom, Byleth could not help but avoid eye contact with Claude as his eyes found her. He seemed a puzzled, but before he knew it Hilda was sitting next to him and whispering something in his ear. His face seemed to go red, for the first time that Byleth had ever noticed, at whatever Hilda had told him. After that he leaned back in his seat and shrugged his shoulders as if to apologize for his best friend’s actions. 

Byleth got to her podium and as the class finished up the lesson, she could not help but let her mind wander to the idea of what type of future her and Claude had together. Then again, things could always change, and it was best not to dwell on those things too much. They finished the lesson and by the end of the day, most of her students were dismissed though one remained.

Claude slowly made his way to the desk, his hands in his pockets as a show of good faith that he knew there were too many wandering outside the classroom. As Byleth stood at her desk and straightened out her paperwork, a smirk formed on her lips.

“She overheard Manuela and I talking. Besides my father, apparently, she’s the only other person that knows. I never mentioned your name, however. Hilda actually didn’t know it was you until she somehow got me to confess.”

Claude chuckled as he leaned against the side of her desk and folded his arms.

“Yeah, she told me something like that. She won’t tell anyone so don’t worry. I trust her. Did she mention anything else? She told me she said something that made you as red as a tomato?”

Byleth’s eyes widened but she kept her composure. She grabbed the papers and placed them in her hand before walking to the side where Claude was on her desk. She kept her gaze on the entry way to be sure that no one there. The coloring on her face turning to that familiar strawberry red as before.

“Yes, she said something about our kids being beautiful. Honestly, I think she was just trying to provoke me-“

A warm embrace surrounded her as Claude had pulled her to him. Byleth sank into his grip for a moment before the two backed off. The pair had begun to walk out to the entrance, though not before Claude chuckled.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you blush like that, Teach.”

“Mr. von Riegan, save it for later.”

“Oh I intend to.”

They walked out to the dining hall to enjoy a peaceful dinner before the chaos of the battle of the Eagle and the Lion would swallow them whole.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting! This month I am very busy with irl things and I will have to cut back to updating once a week, most likely on the weekend. Make sure to follow/subscribe to this story so ya’ll know when I post an update! <3 xo p.s. also, I wanted to do a bit of a time skip for this one, so I fast forwarded a few months. I personally cannot wait for post time skip, but I’m trying really hard to be patient.   
PSS also also warning this chapter contains some fluff and smuttier smut then I thought it would. I mean, it is Kinktober I guess? *shrugs*

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion seemed as if it were a distant memory, though it had been merely a few months before. The Golden Deer had dominated the battlefield thanks to Byleth’s expertise on militia tactics and Claude’s endless scenarios. The entire team was in great spirits as the Golden Deer were not the ones expected to win.

Last month they had a far more personal mission that hit Byleth and Jeralt to their cores; Remire village was in trouble. It left more questions than answers, though something very important had been revealed; there were far more enemies within the walls of Garreg Monastery then they had initially assumed. The Professor was left to calm her students and keep them focused on their education despite the turmoil that had happened around them. 

As a distraction from it all, Rhea and Seteth announced that there was to be a ball held for all students to attend. Needless to say, many had looked forward to it. That evening, Byleth was in her room going over a few exams for the students when a familiar knock came from her door. 

“Come in.”

She announced, though her head never moved from the paper she had been reading.

“Ahhh, Teach. I thought I would find you holed up in here.”

Claude. A warm feeling ran over Byleth as her head darted to the entrance to see the young man standing there, propped against her closed door. 

“Mr. von Riegan. Are you not wanting to be out with your fellow classmates getting ready for the ball?” 

Claude crossed the room and sat comfortably on her bed; his elbows rested on his knees as he brought his palms together.

“Nah, I’ve had extensive practice with dancing. Plus, Lorenz and Hilda were in a debate over what all the Golden Deer students should wear to the ball. Hilda had made some little insignia broches, but Lorenz called them…tacky.” 

Byleth smirked as she turned around and faced the man on her bed, the few feet between them became noticeable. He wore a golden tunic and black trousers, simple garments for lounging about the monastery. She wanted to move beside him, but there seemed to be something on his mind. She wore nothing but a thin, white linen shirt and black leggings, the faint outline of her body visible through the sheer material. It was her usual attire when she was resting in her room and since the two had grown closer since she started there, the thought of being indecent in front of him no longer flashed her mind. After all, he had seen far more of her. 

“Are you okay, Claude? What’s troubling you?” She asked curiously as she crossed her legs and hooked one of her elbows behind the chair.

“Ahh Teach, you know me well.” He said before he ran a hand through his brunet locks. “I can’t stop thinking about Remire Village. It just doesn’t add up. Those people were so nice to us when we first met. They didn’t deserve what happened to them.”

Even though his expression was light, it was obvious to Byleth that her student felt guilt and pain for those that had lost their lives in the village. 

“Claude, one day you’re going to be the leader of the Alliance. Whatever our future holds until then and beyond that, I think it’s important for you to not get caught up on things like this. I’ve witnessed many people die in my life. Some who deserved it. Some that didn’t. A leader doesn’t dwell on these things because there are still so many people alive and looking to you for what to do next.”

Byleth stood up and walked over to Claude. She sat next to him on the bed and draped an arm around his shoulder. The woman realized that though he played things off a lot of the time, in the end he was still a young man struggling to cope with losing people. He looked up at her, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips at her words. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued.

“I’m not saying to ignore this tragedy but use it as leverage to push forward. We will find out who is responsible for this and we will make sure this never happens again.”

Claude snaked his arm around her waist and within seconds, the two were laying on their sides on her bed. Their arms were intertwined as he pulled her closer to him and he nestled his face into the curvature of her neck. He seemed to have felt reassured by her words and inspired. 

“What would I do without you, Byleth?” He murmured into her skin. Byleth pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands resting in his hair. His statement brought that familiar warmth to her gut and for once, she allowed it to swallow her whole. They laid there for several minutes, eyes closed and lost in each other.

As they embraced, she felt something hard press against her legs. Claude’s hands roamed from the small of her back to lower as his head dipped to her clavicle. His teeth brushed against her skin and she groaned, arched against him. 

“Did you lock the door, Claude?” Byleth asked in a breathy voice as his body moved a few inches down, his head not level with her breast. His teeth made quick work of her buttons and before she knew it, the shirt was splayed open at the top to reveal her supple breasts. Her nipples tightened as the cool air hit them, though he quickly trapped one in his mouth. She found in hard to think as she pulled his head closer to her. “Claude, we have to make sure the—ah!”

The devious student suckled hard at her breast and pulled himself on top of her. He had her pinned beneath him as one hand grabbed both of her wrists and held them firm.

“I didn’t. Don’t you like a bit of danger, Teach?”

Her body spoke for her as she arched against him. The hard mass in his trousers pushed at her entrance, only a few small layers of cloth separated them. He pulled back briefly to remove his shirt. Her hands had begun to wander up his stomach and over his chest before he grabbed them once more and pinned them back against the headboard. 

“Why don’t we try something a little different today? I want this to be about you. Do you trust me?”

Byleth nodded in agreement, a curiosity filled her eyes as she watched him tear a thin strip of material from his tunic. He removed her top and tossed it to the floor along with the remnants of his. It seemed wasteful for him to ruin his shirt and she was not sure what he had planned until he bound her wrists together above her head to the wooden post of her headboard. 

What a wily trick, though, she did not protest as desire plunged throughout her body. He wasted no time in undressing her and lastly himself. Her eyes flitted over his form as she dug her hips into the bed when she gazed at his throbbing, erect manhood. She wanted to reach out and hold him, but the binds on her wrist prevented her from moving. She groaned in annoyance as his eyes glided over her body, a proud smirk on his lips as he noticed her impatience. 

“Claude, why do you like teasing me like this?” Byleth complained, though she gasped when his hands glided her legs open and his lips trailed kisses up along her thighs.

“Because I love watching you squirm. It’s my favorite look on you…well, top three at least.”

She had become increasingly wet beforehand, though with his mouth being inches from her womanhood she felt drenched. She arched her back and opened her legs further, her body ached for his touch between her legs.

“Aren’t you impatient, Teach? What is it that you want, hmm?”

He had teased with her beforehand, though this taunt was further than they had gone previously. It wrecked her body with a strange delight and ache. His mouth had gotten to her inner thigh as his sturdy hands had dipped under her thighs and now rested on either side of her hips. He knew what she wanted. What she needed. She shouldn’t have to say it, but it seemed that was a part of his game.

“Come on, Byleth. Say it for me. I’ll do whatever you want, but you have to tell me what you want.” He teased further as he sucked and licked hard against a spot on her inner thigh. Her body arched harshly off the bed, or it would have had his hands not been there to hold her in place.

She let out an annoyed, frantic noise as he prevented her from moving away from him. Her weathered hands strained hard against the headboard post as the wood creaked.

“You mouth between my legs, Von Riegan.” 

She sighed as she expected him to comply with her request. Her body waited in anticipation but to no avail when his mouth hovered over her opening. She could feel his warm breath as he chuckled, nothing more but a tease.

“That wasn’t very polite, Byleth. What was it you taught us in class about manners? I remember it being about using please when you want something.”

Byleth’s face flushed as the rest of her body as he used her own lessons against her. 

“Your mouth between my legs, Claude. Please.” She retorted impatiently, a sigh of relief left her mouth as he slid his tongue between her folds and then pulled back.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it, Byleth?” He murmured against her warmth; his laugh echoed through her core. She moaned loudly against him; her hips pressed firmly to the bed to keep her in place. His tongue made quick work of her sex and before she knew it, she orgasmed from the sheer anticipation mixed with being granted what she wanted. 

He didn’t stop, if anything, his pace increased as he lapped against her opening. A hand snaked down between her legs and his fingers toyed with the sensitive nub. They were slow at first as he ate hungrily, though the pace increased enough to illicit a delightful spasm through her body once more. Normally he took his time, but something had changed in their relationship and he seemed greedier than usual in making sure she was thoroughly pleased. As her body tensed for her third orgasm in ten minutes, his free hand moved to her mouth to stifle her pleasurable scream. 

As much as her body had felt in such a short time, she was still hungry for more and needed to feel more of him. 

“Claude…please…I need..”

Her words stuttered out through shallow breaths as she bit her bottom lip. He moved his body of hers so that his lips crashed against hers. She could taste a slight tanginess on his mouth from her sex that drove her mad. He moved his hand between her legs once more. Two fingers teased up and down her slit as he moved his mouth to her ear. 

“What was that? What do you need, Byleth?” He whispered, his voice deep and lustful.

“I need you inside of me, please, Claude.” Byleth begged as his fingers dipped into her wet, soaking core. Her body arched off the bed as he entered a third finger into her and pumped them swiftly. 

“Is this what you had in mind, Teach? Or did you want something else?” He questioned and she groaned with frustration, though her body continued to rock along with his fingers. “Did you want my dick inside of you, Byleth?” He teased, causing her body to wriggle underneath him in pleasure as yet another orgasm swept through her.

“Yes, please, Claude. I need your hard dick inside me. I love you.”

Her eyes shot open as soon as the words left her lips, surprise in both of them. Did she really just say that? With her being so vulnerable before him, did she finally find the words to describe what she had been feeling? It shook her, though there was not a second for her to overthink it.

He wasted no time and immediately granted her relief as he slid himself inside of her. His hands went to her wrists and untied them with a simple pull before he laced their fingers together. Claude took her with more passion then he had ever displayed, his body rocking his manhood into her at a steady pace. Their lips crashed together several times; their teeth bruised the other’s lips as they collided. 

His pace quickened as he pumped inside of her fervently, their moans drowning out the world around them. After she had reached her peak once more, he removed himself from her quickly as hot, sticky liquid poured onto her lower stomach. His body sank against hers before he rolled to the side, though he clasped her body tightly to his to keep them together.

The smell of sweat and sex filled the room with a haze as they took a few moments to gather their breaths. Claude placed a sweet kiss against her forehead before he nudged her head into his chest.

“Byleth, I love you, too. We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” He chuckled as she raised a hand to his chin.

“I think we are. Let’s worry about that later. For now, I need you to go lock my door in a few minutes.”

He let out a booming laugh as they cuddled quietly, the raw emotions lingered in the room, but it was a lion that she did not want to prod. Yes, they were in trouble. Maybe it had been in his plans all along, but somehow, he had her curled around his finger. He would bring her more trouble than he was worth, but she thought that maybe it would be worth it. Even if she could experience love for a brief amount of time, maybe it would be worth the pain of it being pulled from her.


End file.
